Amazone
by miss titcha
Summary: Paddy Holland était surexcité. Non seulement son frère l'avait amené avec lui pour la fin du tournage du prochain Spider-man, mais en plus il allait prendre un jet privé pour le Brésil ! Mais quand leur avion se crache, la dure loi de la jungle s'impose à Paddy, Tom, Harrison, Jon et son assistante... [Tom Holland] [Harrison Osterfield] [Paddy Holland] [Jon Watts] [OFC]
1. Chapter 1

_Ceci est une fiction, si certains personnages existent réellement, leur caractère et les détails de leur vie ne sont pas l'exact reflet de la réalité._

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

_**I**_

Paddy Holland était surexcité.

Non seulement son frère l'avait amené avec lui à New York pour la fin du tournage du prochain Spider-man, mais en plus il allait prendre un jet privé pour la première fois ! Et pour aller au _Brésil _! Il trépignait d'impatience!

– Arrête de gigoter, se moqua Tom, assis en face de lui dans le salon d'attente.

Ils venaient de passer la sécurité de l'aéroport et attendaient le feu vert pour embarquer dans l'avion.

Tom et Harrison étaient tout les deux penchés sur le téléphone du second pour regarder des vidéos débiles à en juger par leurs ricanements. Quelques sièges plus loin, le réalisateur - Jon Watts ou quelque chose comme ça – discutait avec son chargé de com -Todd ? Ou bien Ted ? - de la conférence de presse prévue le lendemain. Et à l'autre bout de la pièce, son assistante faisait les cents pas au téléphone.

La conversation semblait sans fin, elle n'avait posé son téléphone que pour passer le portique de sécurité, sans prendre la peine de raccrocher et n'avait pas arrêté depuis. Le sujet n'avait pas l'air plaisant vu ses sourcils froncés et les haussements de tons qu'elle avait du mal à contenir.

Paddy ne cherchait pas vraiment à saisir le sujet de la conversation, il fixait juste le ballet de ses baskets blanches – gauche, droite, gauche, stop, demi-tour, gauche, stop, gauche, droite...

Elle raccrocha enfin et se pris le visage dans les mains en soupirant. Timing parfait, une hôtesse venait d'entrer pour les inviter à embarquer.

– Woah !

Les 4 hommes étaient déjà en train de monter à bords mais Paddy s'était arrêté au beau milieu du tarmac, la bouche grande ouverte, ébahie par le jet rutilant. Il voyait Tom lui faire un signe du pouce depuis la rampe d'accès, son iPhone pointé vers lui.

Un main se posa sur son épaule :

– Paddy, c'est ça ?

Il leva les yeux vers l'assistance et hocha la tête. Elle avait l'air encore énervée de sa conversation téléphonique et ses bras étaient surchargés – une sacoche d'ordinateur sur l'épaule, une pile de dossiers colorés et un sac à main qu'elle ne tenait que par une anse et qui menaçait de répandre son contenu sur le tarmac – mais elle s'adressait à lui sans agressivité.

– Ne traîne pas là, viens, dit-elle en l'entraînant vers les marches.

Son téléphone vibra et tomba de son sac. Le reste suivi: lunettes, paquet de mouchoirs, trousseau de clés-

– Et merde ! Allô ?

Paddy se baissa pour l'aider à rassembler ces affaires mais elle eu fini avec une rapidité qui sentait l'habitude. Elle lui fit un sourire et désigna l'avion.

– Ecoute je peux pas te parler là je vais bientôt décoller. Débrouille toi pour que la caméra soit réparée quand on rentreras, disait-elle au téléphone tandis qu'ils montaient tout les deux à bords.

L'intérieur était encore plus fou que l'extérieur! Les sièges étaient _immenses _!

Paddy rejoignit son frère au fond de l'appareil où 4 fauteuils étaient installés en carré de part et d'autre de l'allée centrale. Harrison était déjà avachi dans l'un d'eux, regardant par le hublot les employés qui finissaient de charger nos bagages dans la soute. Tom était encore debout au milieux de l'allée centrale et affichait un sourire ravageur destinée visiblement à quelqu'un derrière lui.

Le garçon se retourna à temps pour voir la jeune assistante devenir aussi rouge qu'un de ces dossiers et s'asseoir précipitamment derrière le réalisateur, à l'avant de l'appareil. Tom ricanait avec Harrison en s'asseyant en face de lui.

– Mec, elle crush tellement sur toi !

– Je suis irrésistible !

Paddy leva les yeux au ciel et s'installa de l'autre côté de l'allée, dans le sens de la marche.

Le commandant de bord pris la parole à ce moment pour annoncer le décollage imminent. Tous bouclèrent leur ceinture et l'avion se dirigea lentement vers la piste.

Son premier vol en jet privé commençait !

Alors que l'avion survolait l'Amazonie, le steward passa pour reprendre les plateaux repas vides et proposer du café. De légères turbulences faisaient bouger la cabine mais il n'avait pas l'air gêné le moins du monde, tendant à Harrison une tasse de café sur un petit plateau sans trembler.

L'assistante, que Paddy avait vu traverser la cabine peu avant pour aller aux toilette, en sorti et se retrouva coincée par l'homme et son chariot. Une secousse plus forte l'obligea à s'agripper au dossier du siège du garçon qui commençait à trouver tout cela inquiétant. Le steward se retourna vers elle, son thermos de café dans la main :

– Vous souhaitez passer Mad-

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase. Deux fortes turbulences les firent se percuter tous les deux et le thermos se déversa sur son chemisier et son pantalon chino.

– Ow!

– Toutes mes excuses Madame, laissez moi-

Et encore une fois des secousses le coupèrent et cette fois Paddy ferma les yeux en serrant accoudoir de son fauteuil.

Il attendit que le calme revienne pour ouvrir les yeux.

Le steward ouvrait un des tiroirs du chariot pour en sortir des serviettes en papier et à côté de Paddy– Oh…!

L'assistante avait visiblement perdu l'équilibre à un moment car elle était à moitié assise sur les genoux de Tom. Elle se tenait le front en grimaçant – sûrement après s'être cogné contre le siège, ou bien contre l'acteur – et Paddy pu deviner le moment où elle réalisa la situation embarrassante dans laquelle elle se trouvait à la couleur de ses joues.

Mais déjà le steward l'aidait à se relever et s'assurait que tout le monde allait bien.

Le co-pilote fit une annonce au micro pour intimer les passagers à rester assis et à attacher leur ceinture – l'avion fit une embardée à ce moment là et l'assistante s'assit précipitamment sur le siège en face de Paddy. Il referma les yeux alors que les secousses reprenaient de plus belle.

– T'en fait pas Pads, ils ont l'habitude, on ne craint rien, tenta de le rassurer son frère à côté de lui.

Mais Paddy se mis à prier quand même...

Après ce qui lui parut comme une éternité, l'avion arrêta enfin de bouger et un silence pesant s'installa.

– Pourquoi on n'entend plus le bruit des moteurs, demanda Harrison d'une voix paniqué.

– Messieurs dames, nous avons une avarie moteur, lâcha le commandant dans le haut parleur comme s'il avait entendu la question. Nous tentons de redémarrer les réacteurs mais préparez vous à un atterrissage d'urgence.

– C'est quoi ce bordel, s'exclama Tom.

L'avion commença à chuter et visiblement les moteurs ne redémarraient pas...

Une main vint agripper celle de Paddy – Tom ! - qui n'ouvrait toujours pas les yeux.

Et Paddy pria de toutes ces forces.

Et l'avion tombait.

– Préparez-vous à l'impact, criait le steward, harnaché à son strapontin à l'avant.

Oh mon dieu ils allaient tous mourir !

Ils allaient s'écraser au milieu de la jungle et mourir !

* * *

Quelqu'un le secouait et criait son prénom. Son crâne lui donnait l'impression qu'il allait exploser et une sensation désagréable de froid remontait dans ses jambes.

Paddy ouvrir grand les yeux et son frère était là, une traîné de sang descendant de son arcade droite, les cheveux hirsutes, le regard terrorisé.

– Faut sortir de là Paddy, criait-il.

Tétanisé par la peur, le garçon ne pouvait que fixer son aîné qui se débattait avec sa ceinture pour l'ouvrir. Il le souleva du siège et le porta sur son épaule et Paddy vit l'eau...L'eau sombre qui tapissait le sol de la cabine...

Il se retrouva assis sur une berge sableuse, sous une pluie battante, Harrison et Tom debout à côté de lui, et l'épave dans la rivière devant eux. La cabine de pilotage avait été éventrée par de grosses branches d'arbre, une bonne partie de la carlingue entre la porte et l'aile avait été arraché, et c'était contre un amas rocheux que l'avion avait fini sa course.

– Mais restez pas planté là vous deux, hurlait l'assistante toujours à l'intérieur. Venez m'aider !

Il les vit hésiter un instant avant de repartir vers la carcasse. L'aile fit un bruit inquiétant quand il montèrent dessus pour éviter d'avoir à marcher dans l'eau, l'avion bougea et il eu soudain un bruit sec puis comme de l'air sous pression - le toboggan de sauvetage venait de se déclencher.

D'où il était, Paddy ne pouvait pas bien voir ce qu'il se passait à l'intérieur. Il pleuvait tellement qu'il avait du mal à distinguer autre chose que des silhouettes. Quelqu'un décrocha le toboggan, s'en servit comme d'un radeau et aida un autre à monter dessus, puis encore deux autres. Et puis tous vinrent sur la berge.

Tous les survivants...

Le fond de l'appareil avait été le moins touché. Paddy, Tom, Harrison et l'assistante étaient tous indemne à part peut-être des commotions légères dues au choc et quelques bleus et coupures.

Pour l'avant, c'était une autre histoire...

Jon avait l'épaule déboîtée et de sales coupures - provoquées par des branches probablement. L'autre homme avec qui il discutait à l'aéroport et qui était assis du côté où la tôle avait été arrachée avait disparu...Son siège n'était même plus là. Le commandant de bord avait été empalé par des branches au niveau du ventre et du torse et l'assistante essayait tant bien que mal de stopper le flot de sang,

Le co-pilote et le steward n'étaient pas là...

– Il faut y retourner, criait la jeune femme.

– On peut pas les sortir, rétorquait Tom en aidant Jon à s'asseoir. Les branches sont trop grosses pour qu'on puisse les casser.

– On peut pas les laisser là bas !

– Ils sont probablement déjà morts de toute façon !

– On n'en sait rien !

– Madie, s'interposa le réalisateur, Madie ! Calme toi.

Le pilote agrippa le bras de la jeune femme à ce moment là et lui dit quelque chose que Paddy n'entendit pas.

– Faites pression là, ordonna-t-elle sans désigner quiconque en particulier.

Harrison s'agenouilla et posa ses mains où étaient celles de l'assistante – Madie, donc. Et elle repartit en courant vers l'épave.

– Fait chier, s'écria Tom avant de partir à sa suite.

Paddy le regarda l'attraper par le bras pour la retenir, lui crier que c'était trop dangereux, mais elle se débattit et monta sur l'aile pour aller s'engouffrer dans l'avion par le trou béant sur son flan.

Son frère n'osait pas la suivre, il le voyait s'avancer puis reculer.

Elle réapparu vite de l'autre côté de l'aile et lui envoya un sac noir et jaune qu'il attrapa de justesse avant qu'il ne tombe dans l'eau. Il avait juste eu le temps de le poser au sec sur la berge que d'autre suivirent – Paddy cru reconnaître le sac de voyage de Tom et son propre sac à dos – et enfin elle revint sur la berge, quelque chose qui ressemblait à une hache dans la main.

Le commandant de bord hocha la tête, visiblement satisfait puis s'évanouit. Harrison lança un regard affolé aux autres et la pluie s'arrêta.

Le sac noir et jaune était un kit de survie, ils y trouvèrent de l'eau, des allumettes, une trousse de secours, des couvertures de survie et quelques barres nutritives.

Les deux autres sacs que Madie avait récupérés n'étaient pas d'une grande aide. Une veste de survêtement, un écharpe, des crackers, une tablette tactile... Ils avaient également une batterie de secours mais à quoi bon pouvoir recharger leurs téléphones – qui avaient tous survécu, étonnement – s'ils n'avaient pas de réseau pour contacter les secours.

Madie et Harrison essayaient maladroitement de prodiguer les premiers soins au pauvre pilote. Jon, malgré son épaule, essayait de faire prendre feu à des brindilles tandis que les deux frères cherchaient du bois mort sur la berge. Il n'était que 15h mais ils ne tenaient pas à se laisser surprendre par la nuit. Et puis tout le monde était trempé et l'idée d'un grand feu pour se réchauffer était plus que plaisante.

Le choc du crash commençait à passer et la panique laissait place à l'abattement. Ils avaient survécu à la chute, mais est ce que ce qui les attendaient n'était pas pire ?

Quand enfin un feu digne de ce nom brûla devant eux, les rescapés se rassemblèrent autour. Le toboggan avait été accroché dans les branchages au dessus de leur tête pour les protéger en cas de pluie et ils étaient tous enroulés dans des couvertures de survie. Le pilote, qui s'avérait s'appeler Peter - non, sans blaguer! – était inconscient mais toujours en vie. On l'avait installé au plus près du feu et bien abrité sous le toit de fortune.

Tous étaient assis en silence, le yeux perdus dans les flammes.

Et Madie se mis à pleurer doucement. Elle remonta ses genoux contre sa poitrine en les encerclant de ses bras, cachant par la même occasion son chemisier maculé de café, de terre et de sang. Harrison qui était assis à côté d'elle échangea un regard avec Tom. Aucun des deux ne bougea. Paddy soupira en se disant que parfois, ces deux là étaient vraiment empotés. Il se rendit compte que lui aussi avait envie de pleurer. Alors il se leva, alla s'asseoir à côté de la jeune femme et posa sa tête contre son épaule.

Et ils pleurèrent ensemble...

* * *

La nuit fut horrible. Le feu faillit mourir par 2 fois quand la pluie se remit à tomber. La jungle grouillait de vie, de bruits, de bestioles rampant, piquant. Ajoutez à ça les images du crash qui remontait à chaque fois qu'il fermait les yeux...

Les hurlements juste avant l'impact. La douleur quand sa tête avait heurté le hublot. La voix paniqué de Tom qui essayait de réveiller son petit frère. Les corps empalés par des branches à l'avant. Les gémissements du pilote. Madie couverte de sang.

Harrison secoua la tête pour chasser ces pensées et se redressa.

C'était une chic fille, Madie. Ils avaient souvent eu à travailler ensemble sur les Spider-man, étant les assistants des deux personnes les plus importantes des tournages. Elle était toujours là ou il fallait quand il fallait. A croire qu'elle n'avait pas de vie en dehors de son boulot – ce qui était probablement le cas. Et puis c'était tellement marrant de la voir rougir devant Tom quand il se la jouait beau gosse! Mais tout ça paraissait tellement loin...

Il frissonna en s'extrayant de sa couverture de survie et s'éloigna pour aller pisser. Si les autres rescapés étaient réveillés, aucun ne réagit.

La veille, pendant une de ses périodes de conscience, le pilote leur avait expliqué qu'une balise dans l'avion guiderait les sauveteurs vers nous. Qu'il ne fallait pas s'éloigner et essayer de rester en vie jusqu'à l'arrivée des secours. Si la nouvelle l'avait soulagé sur le moment, il se demandait s'il n'aurait pas dû s'inquiéter de savoir combien de temps durerait l'attente. Ils avaient pu se nourrir avec les barres énergétiques trouvées dans le kit de survie mais ils allaient devoir trouver autre chose pour aujour-

Un bruit dans la jungle le fit sursauter. Il remonta rapidement sa braguette et tendit l'oreille. Le bruit se rapprochait, on aurait dit un animal ou bien-

– Ohé, entendit-il.

Il sentit son rythme cardiaque s'accélérer à mesure que la silhouette approchait. Les secours étaient là, enfin !

– Par ici, cria-t-il en s'avançant à la rencontre de- Ted ?!

Il était salement amoché, le visage contusionné et une plaie béante sur le crâne, sa chemise en lambeau, un bras en sang – était-ce un os qu'il voyait dépasser? - mais il était en vie !

Des tonnes de questions se bousculaient dans sa tête. Il n'arrivait pas à croire que le chargé de com. ai survécu! Il avait été éjecté de ce putain d'avion !

– Haz, l'appela son meilleur ami derrière lui, ça va ? On a entendu crier.

Madie était avec lui, la hache dans la main droite mais le visage apeuré. L'homme s'effondra.

Tom et Harrison le portèrent jusqu'à leur camp de fortune et l'installèrent à côté du pilote. Madie attrapait déjà les compresses et le désinfectant dans la trousse de secours. Ils la regardèrent tout les deux, attendant qu'elle donne ses instructions – elle était secouriste du travail, ce qui faisait d'elle ce qu'ils avaient de plus proche d'un médecin.

Elle s'accroupit entre les 2 blessés et se tourna d'abord vers le pilote pour vérifier son état. Elle releva la tête, livide, les yeux écarquillés, croisa le regard de Tom et pendant quelques secondes elle paru sur le point de pleurer. Il la pris par les épaules et demanda :

– Qu'est ce qu'on fait Madie ? Pour Ted, qu'est ce qu'on fait ?

Jon qui s'était approché remonta la couverture de survie sur le visage du pilote, confirmant ce que tout le monde avait compris – Peter n'avait pas passé la nuit.

– On devrait peut-être lui enlever sa chemise, demanda Harrison en se remémorant ce qu'ils avaient fait la veille.

Madie lui lança un regard perdu et il essaya de prendre un air plus assuré qu'il ne l'était. Cela dû suffire car elle réagit enfin et comme la veille, ils tentèrent de rafistoler le pauvre homme allongé devant eux. Ils nettoyèrent les nombreuses coupures et la vilaine plaie qu'il avait à la tête. Madie décida de laisser la fracture ouverte telle quelle, se contentant de l'envelopper dans un linge propre – l'écharpe de Tom, sacrifiée pour la bonne cause – probablement surtout parce qu'elle ne savait pas quoi faire d'autre.

Il y avait aussi un gros hématome violacé en bas à droite du ventre du blessé qui inquiétait la jeune femme. Mais ça n'était pas comme s'il pouvait y faire quoi que ce soit.

Sauf que Ted s'était réveillé. Et que Ted avait mal.

– Si je lui donne de l'aspirine et qu'il fait une hémorragie interne il va se vider de son sang, chuchotait Madie un peu à l'écart.

– Tu es sûre de toi, lui demanda Jon.

Elle lui lança un regard lourd de sens et cracha:

– Non, Jon, je n'ai qu'un putain de diplôme de secouriste ! Et j'ai appris plus de choses en regardant Greys' Anatomy que pendant ma putain de formation ! Mais à moins que l'un de vous ne se décide à prendre des décisions c'est sur moi que ça tombe ! Et putain arrêter de me regarder comme ça, continua-t-elle à l'attention des deux acteurs.

– Eh, rétorqua Tom, pas la peine de t'énerver sur nous. On a rien fait !

– Ca va, ça va, s'interposa Jon. On est tous à cran mais on est tous dans le même pétrin alors on doit se serrer les coudes. Madie, tu t'es bien débrouillée jusqu'à prés-

– Le type est mort, hurla-t-elle en pointant Peter. Il est mor-

Le claquement de la gifle résonna comme un coup de feu. Harrison lança un regard surpris à son ami qui parut regretter instantanément son geste.

\- Pardon, marmonna-t-il. Désolé, je- Tu faisais peur à Paddy...

Tous se retournèrent vers le garçon à qui on avait demandé de rester assis près du feu pour l'entretenir dès que Ted avait été ramené. Il avait les yeux écarquillés et serrait tellement fort un bout de branche que les articulations de sa main en étaient blanches.

Madie fondit en larmes... Et Tom - Tom ?! - la pris maladroitement dans ses bras pour tenter de la calmer.

* * *

Madie n'arrivait plus à s'arrêter de pleurer. Elle avait à peine conscience que quelqu'un l'enlaçant, elle était tellement épuisée qu'elle voulait juste s'écrouler par terre et se mettre en boule.

Ces genoux se dérobèrent sous elle et elle entendit vaguement « Ok, ok, on va aller s'asseoir près du feu ». Elle sentit la chaleur des flammes sur son visage et le bruit froissé de la couverture de survie qu'on posait sur ses épaules. Puis on la laissa là, seule, tremblante.

Elle avait merdé! Le pilote était mort malgré ses effort pour le maintenir en vie et Ted allait subir le même sort! Ses mains étaient encore toutes pleins de sangs, ses vêtements aussi. Elle était complètement dépassée, incapable de penser à autre chose qu'au sang, aux morts.

Elle revit les yeux écarquillés du steward qui la fixait dans la cabine de l'avion, le corps déformé par les branches qui le traversait de part en part. Les tremblements de sa main, le sang qu'il avait craché et puis sa tête qui s'était incliné sur le côté, contre un morceau de tôle défoncé...ses yeux écarquillés et vides.

Elle sanglota plus fort.

Un bras passa dans son dos. Elle ne distinguait même pas qui la tenait tellement ses larmes embuait sa vue mais elle se laissa aller contre lui et continua de pleurer, pleurer, pleurer.

Arriva un moment où elle n'avait plus rien à pleurer. Elle ne se sentait pas vraiment mieux, juste...vide. Elle avait l'impression de ne plus avoir une once d'énergie en elle.

Elle en trouva quand même un peu pour tourner la tête vers son voisin et son cœur s'allégea un tout petit peu.

– Tu en veux, demanda Paddy en lui tendant une boîte de crackers.

Son visage était marqué par la fatigue mais il lui fit un faible sourire. Elle en pris un, plus pour lui faire plaisir que par appétit mais la faim se rappela à elle dès qu'elle eut mangé le biscuit et elle en accepta un autre. Il mangèrent en silence pendant quelques minutes puis le jeune garçon lança à voix basse :

– C'était la première fois que je prenais un jet privé...

Madie le regarda un moment. Il avait pris la peine de la prendre dans ses bras par deux fois pour la réconforter, elle pouvait bien lui faire un peu la conversation pour lui rendre l'appareil.

– Quel âge as-tu ?

– 14 ans.

Elle sourit et poursuivit avec nostalgie,

– J'en avais 25 moi, la première fois. C'était pour Homecoming. Je n'étais même pas censée être à bord mais mon collègue était malade.

– Mais- Tu es vieille alors !

La spontanéité de la remarque la fit sourire plus que la vexer.

– J'imagine que tout est question de point de vue...

– Mais- Mais-...Tu es trop vieille pour que Tom soit ton crush !

Hein ?! Elle sentait déjà ses joues rosir et un soudain regain d'énergie qui accélérait son rythme cardiaque. Qu'est ce que Tom venait faire là-dedans ?!

Elle se souvint du jour – ce devait être sa 2ème semaine sur Homecoming – où il lui avait demandé de ne plus l'appeler Mr Holland. Elle n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de rougir comme une gamine. Mais ses yeux...

– Je ne suis pas-, commença-t-elle en cherchant ses mots. Ton frère est charmant et il le sait. Il aime bien en jouer et...je dois bien avouer qu'avec moi c'est très facile...soupira-t-elle

Bon sang il fallait vraiment qu'elle sorte plus, qu'elle rencontre des gens et qu'elle se trouve un copain - de son âge de préférence ! - comme lui bassinait sa mère.

Si elle sortait de cette jungle un jour...

* * *

A suivre...


	2. Chapter 2

_**II**_

Tom n'en revenait toujours pas alors que son petit frère finissait d'installer son deuxième piège.

\- Redis moi où t'as appris à faire ça?

\- Ma dernière colo, répondit le garçon en se relevant.

\- On vous apprend à poser des collets en colo? Avec des fils d'écouteurs ?

Paddy haussa les épaules :

\- J'improvise. Tiens file moi le cordon de ton sweat, je devrais pouvoir en faire un dernier avec.

Tom obtempéra sans discuter, plein de fierté pour son frère. Il était vraiment impressionné, et pas seulement pour les pièges!

Après le décès du pilote, il s'était attendu à ce que Paddy panique, s'effondre en larme comme Madie ou pète un câble - Bordel lui-même avait été à deux doigts de céder à l'envie d'hurler qu'ils allaient tous crever! Bon, il _avait _paniqué au début et était resté planté un certain temps devant le feu, le regard perdu et Tom avait fait de son mieux pour essayer de le rassurer quand bien même il ne croyait pas un mot de ce qu'il disait sur le moment.

L'acteur l'avait laissé quelques minutes pour aider Harrison a déplacer le corps un peu plus loin - le pauvre Ted souffrait déjà suffisamment pour ne pas avoir à supporter la vue et bientôt l'odeur d'un mort a côté de lui…- et quand il s'était retourné, il avait trouvé son frère dans les bras de l'assistante. Il avait d'abord cru qu'il pleurait avec elle mais non, Monsieur se la jouait chevalier au secours de la demoiselle en détresse!

Il avait donné un coup de coude à Haz, médusé et n'avait pu s'empêcher de prendre la scène en photo.

A présent, Paddy marchait devant lui et il se serait presque cru en pleine promenade en famille comme il aimait en faire quand il rentrait à Londres. Il laissa ce sentiment apaisant prendre le dessus sur le stress et la faim...Il se fit même la réflexion qu'un peu de musique ne serait pas désagréable et lança une playlist sur son téléphone. Son frère approuva l'idée avec un "Cool" et se mis à chantonner. Tom hocha la tête, satisfait. S'il pouvait lui offrir un peu de légèreté et lui faire oublier la situation dans laquelle ils étaient, c'était tant mieux.

Ils s'arrêtèrent à nouveau quelques mètres plus loin et Paddy s'attela à l'installation de son dernier piège. Tom, se sentant un peu inutile, décida d'explorer les alentours à la recherche d'éventuel fruit qu'il pourrait manger. Bien qu'il n'ait aucune idée de ce qu'il pouvait trouver dans ce genre d'environnement ni comment différencier ce qui était comestible de ce qui les rendrait malade…Il aurait vraiment dû être plus attentif à ce que leur avait expliqué le guide indigène lorsqu'il avait tourné dans la jungle pour la cité de Z !

Sa playlist joua un vieux rap de Nelly et il se mit à chanter lui aussi. Il se prit les pieds dans une racine et se rattrapa de peu à une liane. Il fallait qu'il reste attentif, bordel ! Ca n'était pas le moment pour se casser à nouveau le nez. Il pouvait même imaginer la tête de Madie s'il revenait le visage en sang.

Il n'avait pas eu souvent l'occasion de vraiment la côtoyer - Harrison la connaissait mieux - mais il avait pu se rendre compte que lorsqu'on la contrariait trop elle savait le faire comprendre - ça aussi, Haz connaissait! Au fond elle avait quand même l'air sympa cette Madie. Un peu ennuyeuse peut-être - elle n'avait pas l'air d'avoir de vie sociale à proprement parler en dehors du travail…- mais sympa. Il s'amusait beaucoup de pouvoir la faire rougir d'un simple regard – ce qui en plus d'être drôle était plutôt plaisant.

\- Tu t'en sors Pads, cria-t-il pour prendre des nouvelles de son frère.

Il n'eut aucune réponse et se dit qu'il avait dû s'aventurer plus loin qu'il ne le pensait. Il rebroussa chemin pour le rejoindre mais ne le trouva pas. Il jura, pensant s'être perdu mais le collet improvisé avec le cordon de son sweat était bien là.

Il appela à nouveau, et s'avança vers une zone moins chargée en végétation en espérant que le garçon ai eu comme lui l'idée de partir à la recherche de nourriture. Le sol était presque gluant, détrempé par les dernières pluies et couvert de feuilles, de lianes emmêlées et de racine. D'ailleurs il faillit ne pas voir le fossé qui s'ouvrait devant lui.

La panique le paralysa soudain. Pitié faites que Paddy n'y soit pas tomber!

Un millier d'image lui passa dans la tête - il alla même jusqu'à imaginer son petit frère empalé sur des pics comme dans un Indiana Jones - et il dû lutter pour reprendre le contrôle de son corps et de son esprit. Son cœur battait bien trop vite quand il se pencha doucement au dessus du trou. Il s'arrêta net quand il vit le corps du garçon étendu au fond…

Son premier réflexe fut d'appeler son meilleur ami. Il hurla le nom de Harrison à s'en déchirer les poumons. Paddy ne bougeait pas. Il lui semblait qu'il respirait mais il n'était pas sûr du tout. Il fallait qu'il trouve un moyen de descendre le chercher!

Il essaya de se calmer, sautillant sur place pour évacuer l'excès d'adrénaline qui l'empêchait de réfléchir. Il n'était jamais efficace dans ce genre de situation - pas qu'il ai souvent eu besoin d'aller récupérer son petit frère au fond d'un trou - et finissait en général par agir avec précipitation et faire des conneries.

\- Réfléchis Tom, réfléchis, s'intima-t-il avant d'appeler à nouveau, HAZ!

Il avait besoin d'une corde. Ou de quelque chose qui ferait office de corde. De nombreuses lianes couraient sur le sol mais elles étaient trop enchevêtrée pour qu'il puisse les utiliser. Il commença à tirer sur celles qui pendait des arbres et jurant lorsque la première se rompit.

\- Bordel de Merde ! HARRISON !

\- J'suis là vieux! Où est Paddy ?

Un mélange de soulagement de le voir surgir de nul part avec Madie et de honte d'avoir laissé son frère tout seul lui serrait la gorge quand il répondit:

\- Il a- J'ai rien vu- Il est tombé...

Il pointa du doigt le ravin, Harrison laissa tomber le sac qu'il tenait à la main et les deux autre se précipitèrent au bord.

Madie se retourna vers lui la première, et lui lança un regard entre la panique et la colère. "Oh mon dieu, pauvre Paddy, l'imagina-t-il penser, comment as-tu pu laisser ça arriver ?" Et aussi inapproprié que celui puisse paraître, il se fit la remarque qu'elle ne l'avait jamais fixé droit dans les yeux aussi longtemps...Et qu'elle était drôlement sexy avec ses cheveux emmêlés, son chemisier dont la moitié des boutons avaient disparus, sa main droite qui tenait fermement la hache et- Bordel, il divaguait complètement là!

Une idée lui vint alors...

* * *

Madie était tétanisée. Sa main serrait beaucoup plus fort que nécessaire l'épaule de Harrison sur qui elle avait pris appuie tandis que les garçons l'aidaient à enfiler le baudrier de fortune qu'ils avaient fabriqué avec des lianes. Elle essayait de se concentrer sur le fait que Paddy était là bas, en bas – si bas !

\- Je peux pas...

\- Madie, supplia Tom en levant les yeux vers elle.

Il finissait de serrer le harnais autour de ses hanches, agenouillé devant elle. Son visage était fermé, sa mâchoire crispée – ils étaient bien loin les sourires charmeurs – son regard plein d'inquiétude et de frustration.

Il aurait voulu être celui qui descendrait récupérer son petit frère, elle le savait. Mais la paroi de la crevasse était couverte d'un épais tapis de lianes et de racines humides et glissantes qui rendait son escalade trop risquée. Il fallait y descendre en rappel – d'où le baudrier – récupérer Paddy et se faire remonter. Et Madie était la plus légère des trois, la plus à même de prodiguer les premiers soins au garçon qui était toujours inconscient et n'aurait pas été d'une grande aide pour remonter deux personnes suspendues au bout d'une liane.

Voilà pourquoi elle se retrouvait là, les jambes tremblantes, sur le point de se laisser suspendre dans le vide.

Mais Tom semblait savoir de quoi il parlait et elle était prête à lui faire confiance. C'était surtout la solidité de ces cordes végétales qui l'inquiétait...

\- On te tiens, essaya de la rassurer Harrison.

Il la pris par les épaules pour l'aider à se mettre en position. Tom était un peu plus loin, la liane à laquelle elle était harnachée tenue fermement dans ses mains. Elle pouvait sentir son regard sur elle mais elle n'osait pas le croiser.

Son cerveau en panique bloqua une seconde pendant laquelle elle pensa en même temps à gifler Tom pour son inattention, son inconscience, qui les avait menés ici – Ne pouvait-il pas faire attention à son petit frère ?! - et à l'embrasser pour se donner du courage.

Et puis elle arrêta de penser et se laisser tomber dans le vide.

La perte du contact des mains de Harrison la terrorisa mais il était trop tard pour s'arrêter. Le baudrier semblait supporter son poids, c'était une première victoire! Son corps sembla passer en mode automatique. Elle posa ses pieds à plat contre la paroi, les mains serrées sur sa corde et laissa ses deux compagnons la faire glisser jusqu'en bas.

La descente lui parut interminable et elle se crispait un peu plus à chaque a-coup. Mais ils ne la lâchèrent pas et bientôt elle atteignit le fond du ravin où gisait Paddy. Le sol était recouvert d'un épais tapis de végétaux plus ou moins décomposés qui avait dû amortir la chute du garçon. Incapable de parler tellement sa gorge était serrée, elle tira trois fois sur la corde pour signifier aux garçons qu'il pouvait arrêter - ils avaient dû de toute façon se rendre compte que son poids ne pesait plus sur la corde.

Elle se précipita sur l'adolescent, plaça une main devant son nez et soupira de soulagement en sentant son souffle.

\- Il respire, cria-t-elle au moment où la tête de Tom apparaissait au bord du précipice

Elle le secoua pour le réveiller. Il fronça les sourcil et bougea l'épaule, comme si- comme quelqu'un qui dort et qui réagit inconsciemment à quelque chose qui le chatouille!

\- Je crois qu'il est juste endormie, ajouta-t-elle en relevant la tête.

Elle savait qu'elle ne devait pas le bouger au cas où il se serait endommagé la colonne vertébrale dans sa chute mais tant pis. De toute il allait falloir le déplacer éventuellement pour le remonter…

Elle le fit donc rouler sur le dos et lui tapota sur la joue. Toujours pas de réponse. Bon. Elle lança un coup d'œil à l'acteur qui la surveillait de la-haut, s'excusa mentalement et asséna une gifle au garçon qui se réveilla - enfin! - en sursaut.

A part un évident épuisement, Paddy ne semblait pas gravement blessé. Des égratignures et des ecchymoses, peut-être aussi un poignet foulé. Ce qui allait largement faciliter la suite du programme pour elle.

Il l'avait regardé avec un air penaud quand elle lui avait expliqué comment ils allaient le sortir de là mais un échange silencieux avec son frère, quelques mètres plus haut, l'avait rassuré.

Et voilà qu'elle se retrouvait à nouveau suspendue dans le vide, l'adolescent accroché à elle comme un koala à sa branche. Ils étaient presque au bout du calvaire, deux mètre, peut-être trois et Paddy pourrait se hisser sur le sol.

Elle essaya d'aider Tom et Harrison en poussant sur ses pieds contre la paroi mais son pied droit glissa et ils vrillèrent et percutèrent le mur. Quelqu'un lâcha prise la haut car ils descendirent brusquement. Madie s'agrippa vainement à une racine pour se retenir mais la chute s'arrêta aussi vite qu'elle avait commencé - un cris d'effort ponctuant l'arrêt.

\- Putain Harrison, ça va? entendit-elle. En bas aussi?

\- Ca va, répondit-elle.

\- Ok, essayer de pas trop bouger.

Au son de sa voix, elle devinait que Tom tenait seul la corde, probablement parce que Harrison s'était entaillé la main quand elle était partie d'un coup.

\- Il doit y avoir des bandages dans le sac, lança-t-elle.

Une sensation de froid glissant sur son bras droit fit frissonner Madie. Elle espérait que la pluie n'était pas en train de revenir-

\- Bordel, souffla Paddy contre elle.

Et elle compris que ça n'était pas de l'eau qu'elle sentait. Un serpent était en train de glisser doucement sur son bras…

* * *

\- Surtout reste calme, murmura l'assistante. Ton frère risque de lâcher prise si on bouge trop.

Paddy avait les yeux écarquillés, fixé sur le reptile qui s'enroulait autour du coude de la jeune femme. Il retenait sa respiration.

\- Paddy tu m'étrangles, souffla-elle.

\- Désolé...Qu'est ce qu'on fait, demanda-t-il en relâchant un petit peu son étreinte.

Le serpent était arrivé à l'endroit où le bras de Paddy passait par dessus l'épaule de la jeune femme et il pria de toute ses forces pour qu'il ne monte pas sur lui. Il devait se battre contre son instinct qui lui disait de la lâcher et de s'éloigner du reptile - mais la lâcher le précipiterait au fond du ravin, une deuxième fois.

Madie approcha sa main gauche et le serpent tendit la tête vers elle, sa langue sondant l'air qui les séparait.

\- Je pense que c'est un petit boa, continua-t-elle. Il n'est pas venimeux mais...Aller mon grand, vient là.

Il n'en croyait pas ses yeux. On aurait dit qu'elle avait jouer avec des serpents toute sa vie et que si Paddy n'avait pas été accroché à son cou elle y aurait posé le boa comme ils faisaient dans les criques.

Et le reptile finit par monter sur la main tendue. Il s'enroula autour du poignet et se redressa comme pour voir où aller après. Il reposait maintenant complètement sur les bras de Madie qui le tenait le plus éloigné d'eux possible.

\- Aller...Tu veux pas repartir dans tes lianes là?

A ce moment là, Tom les appela pour les prévenir qu'ils allaient pouvoir les remonter.

\- Attends, répondit son petit frère.

\- Qu'est ce qu'il se passe? Ca commence à être lourd Pads.

\- Y a un putain de ser-

\- Ne cris pas, ordonna Madie en sourdine.

Sa voix avait un accent douloureux et il remarqua ses main crispées.

\- Oh putain, il est en train de se contri- se constru- Merde comment on dit ça?

\- C'est rien, essaya-t-elle de le rassurer, ou de se rassurer elle même. Il serre juste un peu, ça va.

\- Eh, demanda Harrison, il se passe quoi?

\- Vous pouvez nous remonter, lança Madie sans répondre à la question.

Elle se remit lentement en position, les pieds appuyés sur la paroi, les bras tendu en avant. Paddy déglutie et garda les yeux rivés sur le serpent.

Ils arrivèrent enfin en haut, encore une poussée et il y seraient.

\- Arrêtez, arrêtez, s'écria Madie.

Il se demanda un instant si le serpent n'avait pas resserrer son étreinte mais compris rapidement que ça n'était pas ce qui inquiétait la jeune femme. S'ils se laissait tirer vers le haut une dernière fois, ils allaient probablement s'étaler sur le sol et le reptile se retrouveraient coincés sous leur poids. Il risquait de ne pas apprécier…

\- Mais qu'est ce qu'il se passe bordel, s'énerva Tom. Vas voir Haz, je les tiens.

\- C'est rien, expliqua Madie, j'ai un serpent dans les bras c'est tout-

\- Quoi ?!

Il y eu un moment de flottement et Harrison lâcha soudain:

\- On pourrait le manger?

Madie n'eut pas l'air ravie de la proposition mais il n'avait pas tord. Un peu de viande ne leur ferait pas de mal - même si le serpent n'était pas très gros.

\- Vous devriez déjà récupérer Paddy, ce sera moins lourd. Essaye de te hisser avec les racines, lui dit-elle en pivotant pour les mettre sur le côté.

\- Attend, j'arrive, se précipita Harrison.

Paddy se hissa sur le bord du ravin, aidé par le meilleur ami de son frère. Celui-ci se dépêcha de reprendre la corde pour soulager Tom et le garçon s'agenouilla face à Madie qui pendait toujours au bout de la corde, son boa dans les mains.

\- Et maintenant?

\- J'en sais rien, je réfléchis, soupira-t-elle.

\- Tu peux pas le mettre autour de ton cou pour libérer tes mains?

Elle le regarda l'air de dire "Tu m'as pris pour qui ?". Ce à quoi il répondit en haussant les épaules :

\- T'as pas l'air trop gêner de tenir un serpent, de base.

\- J'aime bien ces bestioles, mais pas à ce point là. S'il me serre le cou comme il le fait là il va m'étrangler.

Il repensa à cette émission qu'il avait vu à la télé avec Bear Grills - le gars qui pouvait survivre n'importe où avec un couteau et une pierre à feu. Pour tuer un serpent il fallait lui couper la tête. Et ils avaient une hache, qu'il s'empressa d'aller attraper.

\- Eh, qu'est ce que tu fais avec ça, demanda son frère.

\- Je vais décapiter un putain de serpent!

Les deux amis le regardèrent étonné mais il ne se dégonfla pas et retourna au bord du précipice.

\- Magne-toi, j'ai les bras qui fatiguent , lança son frère en faisant quand même signe à Harrison d'aller l'aider.

\- Fait attention à la corde, renchérit Madie.

Le reptile commençait déjà à se frayer un chemin sur le sol, comme s'il était conscient de la menace qui pesait sur lui. Paddy ne pris pas la peine de réfléchir, il ferma les yeux et abattit la hache.

Il rouvrit les yeux alors que Madie était enfin extirpée du ravin, le serpent décapité pendouillant de ses bras.

Tom s'approcha de lui et lui fit une tape sur l'épaule pour le féliciter.

Harrison aida l'assistante à détortiller l'animal et le posa sur ses épaules avec un sourire idiot:

\- Donc toi, lui dit-il, un serpent qui te montes dessus et ça va, tu gères.

Elle se mit à rire - un rire nerveux et pas très naturel - tout en massant ses poignets sur lesquels on voyait très clairement des marques rouges là où le boa avait serrer.

\- Un de mes amis en a 2 et je les ai déjà pris. Ils sont pas méchants si on les embête pas.

\- Ouais, bien sûr, ironisa Harrison. Attend bouge pas, continua-t-il en sortant son téléphone de sa poche arrière.

\- Non mais t'es sérieux là? On est paumé au milieux de nul part, je viens de faire de l'escalade accrochée à des lianes et tout ce qui te vient à l'idée c'est de faire un selfie?!

Il haussa les épaules. Paddy sourit et s'approcha pour s'interposer entre les deux autres et le smartphone.

\- Ca nous fera des souvenirs quand on sera rentrés, s'exclama-t-il.

\- Justement, je suis pas sûre d'en avoir besoin…Tu penseras à me montrer tes mains, ajouta-t-elle en désignant les bandage que Harrison s'était fait apparemment à la va-vite après s'être blessé avec la corde tout à l'heure.

Paddy le vit sourire et prendre un air attendris – il avait l'air d'apprécier qu'elle se fasse du soucis pour lui - puis prendre la photo.

* * *

Jon tournait en rond autour du feu de camp. La nuit allait bientôt tomber et les jeunes n'étaient toujours pas revenus. Il commençait sérieusement à s'inquiéter. Ils étaient juste partis poser quelques pièges - il avait été étonné qu'ils sachent faire ça! - et chercher plus de bois pour le feu, ça n'aurait pas dû leur prendre aussi longtemps...

La douleur dans son épaule se réveilla à nouveau alors qu'il remettait du bois dans le feu.

Et s'ils s'étaient perdus? Ou blessés? Est ce qu'il devait partir à leur recherche? Et laisser son collègue blessé livré à lui-même?

Il s'avança entre les premiers arbres et mis ses mains en porte voix pour la énième fois. Il allait prendre une grande inspiration quand il entendit des voix approcher.

Enfin…!

\- Je vous dit qu'il faut pas enlever la peau, expliquait le plus jeune du groupe.

\- D'où tu sais ça d'abord, répliquait son frère.

\- Je l'ai vu à la télé.

Jon les regarda arriver médusé. Est ce qu'il rêvait ou bien il y avait un serpent sans tête qui servait d'écharpe à son assistante?!

\- Non mais vous foutiez quoi, s'énerva-t-il. Ca fait des heures que vous êtes partis!

\- Désolé, répondit Madie, on à eu un petit contretemps mais rien de grave.

\- Et on ramène à manger, continua Harrison tout sourire en désignant le boa.

Il n'en revenait pas! Au moins la jeune femme avait-elle l'air sincèrement désolée qu'il se soit inquiété pour eux, ce qui ne semblait pas le cas des autres.

Les trois garçons s'attelèrent à préparer le "barbecue" comme ils dirent et Madie alla prendre des nouvelles du blessé qui n'allait pas mieux, mais dont l'état ne semblait pas empirer non plus.

Il en profita pour interroger la jeune femme.

\- Bon sérieusement Madie, il s'est passé quoi? Vous êtes parti chercher du bois et à manger et vous revenez 3 heures après avec un pauvre serpent.

\- Paddy est tombé dans un ravin, fini-t-elle par avouer après avoir jeté un regard aux autres.

\- Quoi?!

Elle lui expliqua rapidement leurs péripéties et il dû lui faire répéter certains détails plusieurs fois pour être sûr d'avoir bien compris.

\- Vous êtes complètement inconscients... Il fallait venir me chercher!

\- Et ça aurait changé quoi? Tu n'aurais pas été d'une grande aide avec ton épaule de toute façon.

\- Certes...Mais quand même, c'était dangereux.

\- Je sais bien Jon, soupira-t-elle. Qu'est ce qui ne l'est pas ici…?

Ils restèrent silencieux un instant et la jeune femme soupira à nouveau.

\- Je me demande dans quel état ils sont aux studios.

Jon soupira lui aussi puis essaya de dédramatiser avec un peu d'humour:

\- Ils doivent être content de plus avoir un despote qui leur cris dessus à longueur de journée.

\- Faut bien compenser ton laxisme, rétorqua-t-elle en souriant.

\- Ce pauvre Harrison a été tellement traumatisé sur Homecoming qu'il a fallu l'augmenter pour qu'il reprenne son poste d'assistant!

Elle lui lança un regard faussement outré et pendant quelques secondes il oublia qu'ils étaient perdue au fin fond de l'Amazonie. Pendant quelques secondes ils étaient juste assis à l'écart de la frénésie du plateau de tournage, se taquinant après un débriefe.

Elle avait mis du temps à s'adapter à sa vision de leur relation professionnel. Il se souvenait de leurs premières semaines de travail ensemble sur Homecoming, quand elle appelait tout le monde Monsieur ou Madame - Oh, la tête qu'elle avait fait quand Tom lui avait demandé d'arrêter!

Il arrivait même à entendre cette chanson que les jeunes écoutaient souvent...

\- Non mais je rêve, s'exclama Madie. Vous êtes sérieux là?!

Il n'avait pas rêvé la musique, l'atelier barbecue était en train de se transformer en beach party. Tom semblait filmer son frère et Harrison fanfaronner devant leur serpent à la broche, sans accorder la moindre attention à la remarque de Madie.

\- Laisse les faire, ils font rien de mal.

\- Mais- Ils gaspillent leur batterie pour des gamineries!

\- A nous tous on a 5 téléphones et une batterie de secours. Et de toute façon on n'a pas de réseau, à quoi veux-tu qu'ils nous servent?

\- Hum…

\- Tu devrais aller leur montrer comment les gens nés avant 1990 font la fête.

\- Désolé de te décevoir, sourit-elle, je _suis _de 90!

Mais son regard se posa sur Ted et le visage de son assistante s'assombrit à nouveau. Elle se faisait du soucis pour lui, il le savait. Pourtant, il fallait bien l'avouer, Ted faisait partie des personnes les plus désagréables de l'équipe - très compétant, mais arrogant et un poil misogyne.

Mais Madie se faisait tout le temps du soucis pour tout, c'était probablement ce qui faisait d'elle l'assistante idéale pour lui qui avait tendance à ne pas assez s'inquiéter.

Sauf qu'ici ça ne menait à rien tant leurs options étaient limités.

\- Va surveiller qu'ils ne brûlent pas le dîner, lui lança-t-il. Je reste avec Ted.

De toute façon, avec son bras inutile, il n'était pas d'une grande aide pour quoi que ce soit, à son grand damne. Il avait bien tenté de demander à la secouriste en herbe de lui remettre l'épaule en place mais elle avait refusé catégoriquement, ne sachant pas comment s'y prendre. Alors il restait avec son bras en écharpe, ravalant les pointes de douleurs que ne manquaient pas de provoquer le moindre de ses mouvements - le peu d'antidouleur qu'ils avaient était réservé à Ted...

La jeune femme finit par hocher la tête après une longue hésitation et se leva.

\- Madie, l'appelait Harrison, ramène toi!

Et les frères Hollande de lui faire de grand gestes pour finir de la convaincre.

* * *

Harrison n'en croyait pas ses yeux.

Quand il avait appelé Madie pour lui montrer fièrement leur travail, il s'attendait à tout sauf à se faire engueuler! Certes ils avaient oublier de vider le serpent avant de le mettre sur le feu, mais de là à se faire traiter de gamins bon à rien - elle n'avait pas exactement dit ça comme ça mais il la connaissait assez pour savoir que c'était ce qu'elle avait pensé.

Et maintenant elle éviscérait le boa comme s'il s'agissait de la chose la plus normal qui soit.

\- Quoi, demanda-t-elle en s'apercevant qu'ils la fixaient.

\- Je t'aurais pas pris pour le genre de fille qui sait faire ça, répondit Tom.

\- J'ai déjà vidé des poissons, répondit-elle en haussant les épaules mais sans lever les yeux de son couteau suisse, c'est pareil.

Cette fille était toujours pleine de surprise, pensa Harrison. Pour tout dire, il était étonné de ne pas la voir péter un câble plus que ça, vu que leur situation - le crash, pas juste le serpent mal préparé - n'était pas vraiment compatible avec son besoin compulsif de contrôle et d'organisation. Qu'est ce qu'il avait pu en prendre plein la tête pour être arrivé en retard ou ne pas avoir respecté le planning!

Ca ne l'empêcha pas de ressentir une pointe de jalousie - il n'était pas sûr de savoir pourquoi - quand Tom l'aida à remettre le serpent sur la branche qui devait servir de broche et qu'elle rougit un peu alors que leurs mains restaient en contact plus longtemps que nécessaire. Peut-être qu'il aurait aimer lui faire cet effet là lui aussi...

Il secoua la tête. C'était probablement juste le faite que Madie soit la seule fille - femme, en fait - du groupe, qu'il était fatigué et stressé et- Ouais, ça devait être ça.

Harrison s'éloigna avec deux bouteilles d'eau pour aller les remplir à la rivière, histoire de se redonner contenance. Il lui sembla que l'eau était plus trouble que d'habitude et surtout que-

\- Putain les gars l'eau monte, s'écria-t-il en reculant.

Non seulement le niveau montait - il du faire un nouveau pas en arrière pour ne pas avoir les pieds mouillés - mais il montait vite. Très vite!

\- Merde ça nous est arrivé une fois en Colombie, lança Tom. Vite, vite, faut mettre les affaires à l'abri!

Il attrapa la branche sur laquelle cuisait le serpent et la tendit à Paddy en lui ordonnant de s'enfoncer dans la jungle. Harrison ne comprenait pas trop ce qu'il se passait mais il ne perdit pas de temps à réfléchir. Son ami avait expérimenté la vie dans la jungle sur un précédent tournage, il lui faisait confiance pour savoir de quoi il parlait.

Il fourra les bouteilles vides dans le sac de secours tout en l'enfilant en bandoulière, attrapa le sac à dos de Paddy et celui de Tom et se précipita à la suite du garçon. Il lui laissa les sacs et reparti aider Jon à transporter le blessé à l'abri.

L'eau arrivait au feu de camp…

Du coin de l'œil il vit Tom et Madie essayant d'attraper des branches à moitié brûlées dans le foyer et puis l'eau éteignit le feu. Tom fourra sa torche dans la main de Madie et la poussa vers la jungle. Il se précipita sur le tas de bois qu'ils avaient ramassé pour entretenir le feu et réussit à en sauver un peu avant que l'eau n'emporte tout.

En moins d'une minute, la berge venait d'être noyée sous l'eau, et leur camp avec.

Jon se laissa tomber par terre à côté de Ted - qui n'avait pas été réveillé par le déménagement - en serrant son épaule déboîtée contre lui et en grimaçant de douleur.

Les autres étaient tous tétanisés. Paddy tenait toujours leur repas dans ses mains, les yeux écarquillés. Madie et ses deux torches de fortune était leur seule source de lumière dans le crépuscule qui tombait. Elle avait les yeux rivés sur la rivière et semblait de nouveau sur le point de fondre en larme.

Harrison croisa le regard de Tom. Un élan de fierté pour son ami lui gonfla le cœur - sans lui ils auraient probablement été emportés par cette crue éclair - mais ne suffit pas à chasser la panique de son esprit. Le fait que Tom ait l'air aussi paniqué que lui n'aidait pas.

Et puis il y eu le bruit-

Le bruit effrayant de la tôle grinçant contre la roche-

Un énorme tronc d'arbre charrié par les flots vint percuter l'avion et ils regardèrent impuissant l'épave se faire emporter. Et avec elle la balise qui devait guider les sauveteurs vers eux…

Les deux amis se regardèrent à nouveau, cherchant un peu de réconfort, mais tout le monde devait penser la même chose que lui à cet instant.

Personne ne les retrouverait.

Ils allaient mourir ici.

Et Madie se mise à pleurer.

Mais étonnement, ce fut elle qui sortie de sa torpeur en premier. Elle renifla et essuya ses larmes dans son bras - manquant de peu de brûler ses cheveux dans la manœuvre.

\- Faut refaire un feu, dit-elle en regardant Tom qui tenait toujours le bois. Et manger ce foutu serpent. On réfléchira mieux avec quelque chose dans le ventre.

Elle avait utilisé le ton autoritaire qu'elle prenait quand elle voulait faire comprendre que ce qu'elle disait n'était pas sujet à discussion, ce qui arracha presque un sourire à Harrison.

Ils trouvèrent un endroit pas trop encombré par les arbres et racines pour s'installer et un feu brûla bientôt à nouveau. Ils mangèrent dans un silence pesant, assis en demi-cercle autour.

Harrison sentait de temps en temps le bras de Madie, qui était assise à côté de lui, frôler le sien. Pour chasser ces idées noires, il essaya de se focaliser sur le souvenir des pauses déjeuner qu'ils avaient parfois passé ensemble. Juste tout les deux, assis sur les marches devant sa caravane, le plus souvent avec des papiers étalés à leur pieds car quand ils mangeaient ensemble c'était qu'ils avaient des choses à voir pour le boulot. Ce qui était un peu dommage, en y repensant, car il ne l'avait jamais côtoyer en dehors du travail mais à l'époque il avait plutôt traîner avec Tom, Jacob et les autres acteurs de son âge.

Il se remémora la fois où Madie s'était énervée contre elle-même après avoir fait tomber de la mayonnaise sur son agenda. Celle où une rafale de vent avait fait s'envoler le contenu du dossier qu'il avait trimballé toute la matinée, sachant qu'elle le lui demanderait à un moment ou à un autre, et où ils avaient couru après les feuilles comme des imbéciles.

Il fut sorti de ses pensées par une sonnerie de téléphone. Une vague incontrôlable d'espoir l'envahit et la tension dans l'air changea. Avaient-ils enfin capté du réseau?!

Il vit Paddy ouvrir son sac à dos en tirant sur les pan de tissus sans prendre la peine d'utiliser les tirettes du zip. Les téléphones y avaient été regroupés et il ne mis pas longtemps à sortir celui qui sonnait et qui s'avéra être celui de Madie - il était facilement reconnaissable par sa couleur doré qui, il avait fini par apprendre, était un hommage à C3PO.

Mais le visage du garçon se ferma dès qu'il posa les yeux sur l'écran.

\- C'est ton alarme pour le vol retour, soupira-t-il en faisant glisser un doigt sur la surface tactile pour arrêter la sonnerie.

Et la vague se transforma en coup de poings dans l'estomac.

Harrison réalisa alors que cela faisait deux jours qu'ils étaient perdus ici. Deux jours et personne n'était venu à leur secours. Si quelqu'un était à leur recherche, il n'était pas très efficace. Surtout si ce qu'avait dit le pilote au sujet de la balise de géolocalisation était vrai. Ou bien la couverture des arbres était tellement épaisse qu'on ne pouvait les repérer du ciel? Peut-être qu'ils devaient essayer de trouver une zone plus dégagée pour augmenter leur chances?

Il avait dû penser tout haut car tout le monde se retourna vers lui avec de grands yeux.

\- Je sais pas on pourrait se servir du toboggan comme d'un radeau et descendre la rivière, continua-t-il d'une voix pas très assurée, ou bien la longer à pieds?

\- T'es taré, vieux, le coupa Tom avant qu'il ne puisse aller plus loin dans sa réflexion.

Mais le débat était lancé…

* * *

A suivre...


	3. Chapter 3

_**III**_

Bien que ce soit elle qui ai insisté pour qu'ils dorment un peu et attendent le lever du soleil pour quitter le camp, Madie n'arrivait pas à trouver le sommeil.

Pelotée dans sa couverture de survie, elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser à ce qu'ils s'apprêtaient à faire et à tout ce qui pouvait mal se passer.

Quelques heures plus tôt, ils s'étaient mis d'accords - plus ou moins facilement - pour tenter leur chance sur la rivière. Principalement parce que Ted ne pouvait pas marcher et que le porter au milieu de la jungle risquait de s'avérer trop compliquer. S'il était toujours vivant au petit matin…

Elle se gifla mentalement. Il ne fallait pas qu'elle pense comme ça. Pour le moment son collègue respirait toujours! Même si la fièvre qui s'était déclarée la nuit précédente - sans grande surprise, certaines de ses plaies s'étaient infectées - réduisait à quelques dizaines de minutes ses périodes de conscience... Et il n'avait rien mangé depuis la veille ce qui ne l'aidait pas.

Il faudrait à nouveau changer ses pansements avant de partir, mais elle avait peur de ce qu'elle trouverait dessous…

Elle n'aurait jamais pensé se retrouver un jour dans une situation où la vie de quelqu'un reposerait sur ses maigres compétences de secouriste. Et même si elle ne pouvait pas encadrer ce petit macho de Ted, elle ne voulait pas avoir un autre mort sur la conscience.

Une bouffée d'angoisse lui serra la gorge et elle sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. L'image du pilote sans vie s'imposa à elle pour la énième fois. Son corps froid qu'ils avaient enveloppés dans ses propres vêtements, Harrison, Tom et elle, avant de le laisser se faire emporter par la rivière.

Tom avait envoyé Jon et son frère ramasser du bois pour lui épargner la conversation improbable qu'ils avaient eu tout les trois pour décider quoi faire du mort. Pauvre homme...Sa famille allait devoir se passer de corps pour les funérailles. Mais ils n'avaient rien pour l'enterrer correctement et ils ne pouvaient pas se permettre de le garder près du camp au risque de voir elle ne savait quels charognards venir se servir...

Elle essaya d'étouffer ses sanglots. Harrison dû l'entendre car il posa une main réconfortante sur son épaule à travers sa couverture de survie – elle su que c'était lui car elle sentait le bandage qu'elle lui avait fait sur les coupures de sa paume. Mais les image se pressaient derrière ses paupières closes - le corps du pilote avalé par les flots, le cris pendant que l'avion piquait vers le sol, la main tressaillante du steward - et les souvenirs se tordirent et se corrompirent et soudain c'était Harrison qui agonisait sous ses yeux.

Elle se redressa en sursaut, haletante.

Elle enfonça ses poings dans ses yeux et se força à calmer sa respiration. Penser à autre chose, elle devait penser à autre chose. Elle essaya de se concentrer sur les flammes, de compter les branches qui dépassaient du foyer. Elle récita le numéro de téléphone de sa mère puis les raccourcis d'appel du boulot - Jon en 1, le poste de sécurité en 2…

Quand elle fut calmée, elle se rendit compte que Harrison et Tom s'était assis eux aussi et la regardaient avec un air inquiet.

\- Désolée de vous avoir réveillé, murmura-t-elle.

\- Eh, lui dit doucement le premier, tu nous lâches pas hein.

Il s'approcha et passa un bras autour de ses épaules.

\- Je fais que tes conneries quand tu me surveilles pas.

La remarque lui arracha un sourire et elle puisa dans ses ressources pour lui répondre d'une voix plus faible qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu :

\- Me dit pas que t'as déjà oublié tout ce que je t'ai appris.

\- Heureusement que t'étais pas avec nous à Montréal, intervint Tom, bien qu'elle ne compris pas l'allusion. Tu en aurais pleurer d'exaspération!

Mais l'humeur n'y était pas vraiment et le silence retomba vite. Harrison avait toujours son bras sur elle et elle se laissa aller contre lui. Son esprit cotonneux lui fit remarquer qu'elle ne s'était jamais retrouvée aussi souvent dans les bras de quelqu'un que ces deux derniers jours. Mais cette pensée lui redonna presque envie de pleurer à nouveau.

A part sa mère, il n'y avait probablement personne pour s'inquiéter de son sort en ce moment...Le peu d'amis qu'elle avait ne savait même pas qu'elle avait pris cet avion - elle n'était pas du genre à raconter sa vie - et aucun petit copain n'attendait de ses nouvelles à la maison.

L'étreinte du jeune homme se resserra - depuis quand s'était-elle mise à penser à Harrison comme à un jeune homme? - comme s'il la sentait sur le point de craquer. Elle réprima l'envie stupide de l'embrasser mais passa tout de même ses bras autour de son torse avant d'enfouir son visage dans son cou. Elle le sentit se crisper quelques secondes mais il ne la repoussa pas et lui rendit son câlin.

Elle dû s'endormir et lui aussi car quand elle rouvrit les yeux ils étaient avachis l'un contre l'autre et l'aube était levé. L'air de la jungle la rendait bien familière! Elle rougit quand elle croisa son regard. Encore plus quand elle détourna les yeux et tomba sur ceux de Tom.

Elle se racla la gorge et se chercha quelque chose à faire.

* * *

Paddy shoota dans un bout de bois- qui s'avéra être un racine! Putain!

Il serra les dents et continua de marcher comme si de rien au cas où quelqu'un le regardait. Déjà qu'on le traitait comme un gamin, pas besoin de leur montrer qu'il s'était fait mal aussi bêtement!

Il s'était proposé pour aider Madie à préparer le blessé à être transporté mais elle l'avait envoyé jouer ailleurs. Pourtant elle était blanche comme un linge, son visage crispé, et il avait eu le temps de sentir l'odeur qui émanait de la fracture ouverte de Ted. Il aurait pu lui être utile mais non, comme d'habitude, on éloignait le petit Paddy!

Il passa à côté de son frère et Harrison qui essayaient de décrocher le toboggan gonflable, à cheval chacun sur une branche de l'arbre où il était toujours suspendu. Faites qu'ils ne le déchirent pas, leur plans tomberaient à l'eau sinon!

Il repensa à la position dans laquelle il avait vu Madie et Harrisson à son réveil - donc elle n'en pinçait plus pour Tom? Son frère n'avait pas dû aimer se faire voler la vedette comme ça! - et finit par oublier qu'il était censé être en colère.

Il s'avança entre les arbres en suivant les repères qu'ils avaient laissé la veille, Tom et lui, avant qu'il ne tombe dans ce putain de trou. Il retrouva plutôt facilement les pièges qu'ils avaient posés mais le butin fut assez maigre: 2 petits rongeurs et un oiseau de la taille d'un pigeon dont il n'avait aucune idée de comment il s'était retrouvé là.

C'était déjà pas mal pour des pièges fabriqués avec les moyens du bords - à défaut d'avoir de la corde, ils avaient utilisé les fils de ses écouteurs et le lien du sweat de son frère! La colonie de vacances en mode survie dans la forêt à laquelle il avait participé l'été dernier trouvait toute son utilité en fin de compte!

Il rejoignit le camp, tout fier de ramener le petit déjeuner. Pas si inutile le gamin!

Il brandit ses trophées et fut chaleureusement accueilli par les deux acteurs qui avait fini de préparer leur embarcation improvisée. Plus il y pensait, plus Paddy se disait qu'ils étaient un peu fous de se lancer là-dedans. D'accord les instructions en cas d'amerrissage trouvée dans le kit de survit décrivaient comment utiliser le toboggan comme radeau, mais à le voir se faire ballotter par le courant de la rivière au bout de la corde qui le raccrochait à la terre ferme, ça n'avait pas l'air de pouvoir les supporter tous les 6.

La veille, Tom avait défendu l'idée de limiter la charge sur le radeau en faisant deux groupes: un qui emprunterait la rivière avec Ted et l'autre qui la longerait par la berge. Mais l'incident du ravin était là pour leur rappeler que se séparer n'était pas toujours une bonne idée dans un environnement hostile...Alors il avait fini par céder. Paddy commençait à se demander ce qui était le pire finalement.

Madie et Jon se rapprochèrent à leur tour mais ne firent aucun commentaire sur la nourriture. Ils avaient l'air abattu et plus fatigués que jamais.

L'assistante se proposa quand même de l'aider à préparer les animaux, chose pour laquelle ni son frère, ni Harrison ne semblaient volontaires - quelle bande de princesses! - et ils purent bientôt grignoter un peu de viande. Leur portion était loin de calmer leur faim mais vu qu'ils ne savaient pas où trouver des fruits comestibles ils s'en contentèrent.

Paddy attrapa une bouteille d'eau pour finir de se remplir l'estomac - ce coup de bluff n'avait pas trop mal fonctionné depuis le début - mais la facilité avec laquelle il la souleva le fit tiquer. Elle était presque vide.

\- C'est notre dernière bouteille, demanda-t-il.

Jon hocha la tête en sortant les deux autres, vides, du sac de secours.

\- Merde...

Il se gratta la tête et fit une petite moue. L'eau de la rivière qui était cristalline avant la crue avait eu l'air potable et il s'était dit qu'il pourrait remplir leur bouteille avec sans prendre trop de risques. Mais avec la couleur marron qu'elle avait encore ce matin…

Quoi qu'il se souvenait avoir vu Bear Grills - l'expert en survie de Man vs Wild - essorer une bouse d'éléphant dans sa chaussette pour récupérer l'eau contenue dedans. Il devrait pouvoir s'en sortir avec de l'eau un peu boueuse.

Il fouilla dans son sac à dos en espérant que sa mère y avait comme toujours mis des sous vêtements de rechanges en secret et-

\- Ouais! On va filtrer l'eau dans mes chaussettes, s'exclama-t-il.

Et ça marcha plutôt bien! Il bu une grande rasade avant que quiconque ai le temps de l'en dissuadé. L'eau était encore un peu trouble et avait un petit goût de terre mais ils n'étaient pas en position de faire les difficiles.

Tom et Harrison firent la grimace en le voyant faire mais son frère finit par attraper l'autre chaussette et entrepris de remplir une autre bouteille.

\- Si on a la chiasse sur le bateau, se sera de te faute Pads!

Il tendit de l'eau à Madie mais elle ne regardait même pas dans sa direction. Elle était encore inquiète pour Ted probablement. D'ailleurs, elle retournait à son chevet.

Il partie à sa suite et s'agenouilla à côté d'elle. L'homme était endormi ou peut-être inconscient et avait l'air fiévreux. Le pansement sur sa tête fraîchement refait commençait déjà à s'imbiber de sueur.

\- J'espère qu'il va tenir le coup, murmura la jeune femme.

Paddy chercha des mots rassurant mais rien ne lui vint. Il resta simplement là et lui tendit à nouveau la bouteille qu'elle pris cette fois.

\- Pouah, t'es sûre qu'elle était propre cette chaussette, se moqua-t-elle - un peu faiblement, mais l'intention y était.

\- Eh, je nous ai sauvé la vie là, j'te signal!

Elle rit un peu et essaya de secouer le blessé pour le réveiller, sûrement pour essayer de le faire boire lui aussi. Il émergea suffisamment longtemps pour prendre trois gorgées et cela sembla rassurer Madie.

Pour finir de détendre l'atmosphère Paddy osa même lancer un:

\- Au fait, j'ai rêver ce matin ou t'as dormis dans les bras de Harrison?

Elle se retourna vers lui si vivement qu'elle en fit tomber la bouteille qui se déversa à moitié par terre.

\- Merde! Putain, quelle conne!

Le garçon pouffa de rire, fier de son effet. Encore plus lorsque les 3 autres se précipitaient pour voir ce qui la mettait dans cet état et que Madie devint écarlate.

C'est alors qu'ils l'entendirent-

Le son caractéristique d'un hélicoptère qui passait au dessus de la canopée.

Ils se mirent tous à crier et à agiter les bras en direction du ciel. Mais les troués dans la végétation étaient trop petites pour qu'ils aient une chance d'être repéré du ciel. Eux-même n'avaient pas réussit à le voir!

Il fallait qu'ils y aillent, maintenant!

Il leur fallut un bon quart d'heure pour "embarquer" sur leur radeau pneumatique. L'hélicoptère étaient déjà loin mais l'idée que les secours soient si près d'eux les galvanisa. Sans penser à ce qui pouvait les attendre dans l'eau - des rochers affleurant prêt à éventrer leur bateau, un tronc charrié par le courant qui les renverserait ou pire encore, un alligator! - ils s'élancèrent.

Tom et Harrison tentaient de guider l'embarcation avec deux longues branches à la manière de gondoliers Vénitiens. Paddy priait pour qu'aucun des deux ne passe par dessus bord. Lui-même aidait Jon à garder l'équilibre et Madie était agrippé à Ted comme s'il était sur le point de s'envoler.

Pendant quelques secondes, il cru que le trajet serait assez calme...Et puis ils furent happé par un courant rapide et ils perdirent tout contrôle. Le paysage défila à toute allure, ils furent ballotté dans tous les sens et ils manquèrent de chavirer une demi douzaine de fois. Paddy ferma les yeux et pria de toutes ces forces, promettant n'importe quoi pourvu que Dieu - et les crocodiles - les épargne.

Et aussi vite qu'ils avaient été emportés, ils ralentirent soudain.

* * *

Harrison expira enfin et relâcha son étreinte sur le boudin de flottaison. Bordel ils avaient survécu!

Il aurait été bien incapable de dire quelle distance ils avaient parcourus mais peu importait. Le courant les avaient relargué dans une zone plus calme au bord d'une grande boucle que semblait faire la rivière. Un peu plus loin il vit l'épave de leur avion, échouée sur un îlot de vase, l'aile droite pointant presque vers le ciel.

Le ciel, qui s'ouvrait au dessus de leur tête, dans une belle trouée assez grande pour qu'un hélicoptère y descende, voir même deux!

Il sentit un immense sourire s'étaler sur son visage et trouva le même sur celui de son meilleur ami lorsqu'il se tourna vers lui. Ils avaient réussi! Il ne restait plus qu'à attendre que les secours passent au dessus d'eux!

Leur embarcation se tanqua d'elle même sur la berge - tant mieux car ils avaient perdu leurs perches dans les rapides - et Tom s'empressa de regagner la terre ferme. Il sécurisa le toboggan en l'attachant à une grosse racine et tout le monde débarqua.

Harrison et Tom transportèrent le blessé et l'installèrent au soleil - le pauvre homme tremblait de fièvre. L'euphorie ambiante l'avait fait émergé et Tom lui maintenait la tête surélevée pour que Madie qui les avait rejoint puisse le faire boire un peu.

Harrison vit soudain son ami prendre un air surpris, rougir un peu puis détourner le regard tout en évitant soigneusement de croiser le sien ou celui de Madie.

\- Erm, Madie ton- Tu devrais- Heu...

Elle lui lança un regard étonné mais Tom avait toujours les yeux rivés sur le gros pansement de Ted.

Harrison remarqua alors que les derniers boutons du chemisier de la jeune femme avaient rendu les armes. D'où il était, accroupis à côté d'elle, légèrement en retrait, il ne voyait pas vraiment grand chose mais Tom devait avoir une vue bien dégagée sur son soutien-gorge!

Madie dû s'en rendre compte car en une fraction de seconde, elle posa la bouteille, et d'un même mouvement se leva, referma les pans de son chemisier et se tourna dos à eux.

\- J'ai pas, commença Tom - et Harrison devina qu'il allait dire "regarder" - avant de se lever lui aussi. Attends je dois avoir gardé...

Il ne fini pas sa phrase et partit fouiller dans son sac. Il en sortit un vêtement rouge et bleu qu'Harrison fini par reconnaître. C'est un polo qu'une fan avait offert à Tom à l'aéroport - il se demandait toujours comment faisait ces filles pour savoir où le trouver! - et qui imitait son costume de Spider-man. Elle l'avait fait elle même et ils avaient été si agréablement surpris par sa qualité qu'ils s'étaient empressés de le partager sur Instagram. Il lui semblait que ça remontait à une éternité...

Ils laissèrent Madie se changer un peu à l'écart et elle était encore aussi rouge que son nouveau haut, un peu trop grand pour elle, lorsqu'elle revint.

\- Merci, souffla-t-elle.

\- Pas de quoi, répondit Tom en se grattant la nuque. Ca te vas bien...Je pense qu'on est tous d'accord pour dire que c'est toi qui t'es comportée le plus en héro- enfin en héroïne du coup. Ouais.

Ok, qu'est ce qu'il faisait là ?! C'était quoi cette tentative pourrie ?!

Heureusement pour lui, Paddy s'exclama "Trop cool, Spidey-Madie !" à ce moment là et réclama un selfie avec elle.

Harrison s'invita dans le cadre, Tom suivi aussi et finalement ce fut Jon qui les mitrailla tous les 4 en train de faire les imbéciles. Même Madie se prêtait au jeu des grimaces et des postures! Mais leurs corps fatigués et affamés se rappelèrent rapidement à eux et ils finirent vite assis et le souffle court.

Harrison se laissa aller en arrière et s'allongea les bras en croix. D'où il était, il vit clairement son ami bouger discrètement son bras pour effleurer celui de Madie. Sa gaucherie était presque attendrissante. Rien à voir avec la façon dont il l'avait si souvent vu aguicher la pauvre assistante !

Quelque chose chatouilla son oreille et il leva une main pour se gratter. Sauf que sa main rencontra quelque chose de-

\- Oh putain, hurla-t-il d'une voix beaucoup trop aiguë pour sa fierté, c'est quoi ce truc !

Il se redressa vivement et chercha des yeux la bestiole. Dans un coin de son champs de vision, il vit Tom bondir sur ses pieds, les poings serrés, les muscles raidis, et compris pourquoi en localisant enfin l'énorme tarentule qui avait d'essayer de s'introduire dans son oreille.

\- Tue-la bordel, s'écria le _courageux _Spider-man.

\- Vas-y toi, rétorqua-t-il avec un air dégoûté.

Bon ok, l'araignée n'était pas si grosse que ça et en réalité il n'avait aucune idée de l'espèce à laquelle elle appartenait. D'ailleurs elle se comportait bizarrement, se dressant sur une partie de ses pattes pour leur montrer son ventre rouge.

\- Qu'est ce que c'est que cette merde ?!

Et pourquoi sa putain de voix restait-elle dans les aigus comme ça ?

Paddy et Madie était toujours assis mais n'avaient pas l'air rassurés pour autant et Jon- … Jon était en train de les filmer ?!

\- Ah, ils sont courageux ces jeunes, se moquait le réalisateur.

La remarque eu un effet immédiat sur son meilleur ami. Il le vit froncer les sourcils, serrer les poings, bomber le torse et jeter un coup d'œil à Madie. Harrison sourit intérieurement. C'était parfois tellement facile de lui faire faire ce qu'on voulait. Tom s'avança jusqu'à l'araignée et avec un cris de guerre disproportionné, l'écrasa sous sa chaussure.

\- Ow ! Comme tu l'as défoncé, s'écria Paddy.

\- La seule araignée ici, c'est moi, clama son frère en pointant un doigt sur sa poitrine.

\- Et moi, ajouta l'assistante un peu timidement.

\- Ouais, oublies pas Spidey-Madie, renchérie le plus jeune Holland.

Elle eut un petit sourire et tira sur le col de son polo.

Mais à vrai dire, Madie n'avait pas grand chose de Peter Parker, elle était plutôt du genre Pepper Potts. Harrison la vit passer en mode petit chef dans la façon dont elle se releva et mis ses mains sur ses hanches.

\- Bon, lança-t-elle, on s'égare là. Faut faire un feu et un gros si on veut augmenter nos chances d'être repérés.

Harrison mima le salut militaire et attrapa Paddy par l'épaule :

\- Aller Pads, si on fait pas ce que dit la dame ça va chauffer !

La crue avait rejeté beaucoup de bois mort sur la berge où ils avaient échouer mais tout était trempé et ils mirent un temps fou à démarrer le feu. L'avantage du bois humide, c'était que ça dégageait énormément de fumée et une épaisse colonne grise s'éleva bientôt dans le ciel.

Il ne leur restait plus qu'à attendre que l'hélico repasse dans le coin.

Ils étaient tellement sûr que ça ne prendrait pas longtemps que personne ne songea à chercher de la nourriture.

Mais le soleil était maintenant haut dans le ciel et toujours aucun signe des secours. Harrison bu un peu d'eau pour essayer de calmer sa faim et posa un regard circulaire sur le reste du groupe. Jon était adossé un arbre et s'était assoupi. Le pauvre homme semblait souffrir le martyr avec son épaule mais il ne l'avait jamais entendu se plaindre. Tom et Paddy entamaient probablement leur centième partie de morpion, dessinant dans la terre sableuse avec des bâtons. Et Madie pianotait sur son téléphone avec son air concentré habituel.

\- On est au milieu de la jungle et tu trouves le moyen de travailler, lui demanda-t-il en allant s'asseoir à côté d'elle.

Elle sursauta et faillit faire tomber son smartphone.

\- Non-non, bredouilla-t-elle, je- c'est- c'est pas du travail.

\- Alors qu'est ce que tu fais, montres !

Il essaya de lui prendre l'appareil des mains mais elle s'empressa de le mettre dans la poche de son pantalon.

\- Rien, je faisais un jeux.

\- Tu vas me faire croire qu'il y a des jeux sur ce téléphone ?

Elle soutint son regard quelques secondes avant de céder :

\- C'est personnel, ça te regarde pas.

\- Hahun...Tu écris une lettre d'amour pour Tom ?

\- Quoi ?! Non ! Qu'est ce que-Non !

Elle se mis à rougir lorsque les frères Holland se tournèrent vers eux et Harrison continua d'attaquer :

\- Pour Jon alors ? Après tous ces mois passés auprès de lui tu vas enfin lui avouer que tu voudrais lui apporter plus que ses cafés ?!

\- Mais n'importe quoi, s'exclama-t-elle en secouant la tête

\- Alors c'est pour moi ?

\- Mais non !

\- Pour Paddy ? Il est un peu jeune pour toi non !

\- J'écrivais une lettre à ma mère, là, t'es content ?

La réplique l'atteignit comme une claque. Il n'eut pas besoin de plus de détail pour comprendre qu'elle parlait d'une lettre d'adieu.

\- On n'a jamais été aussi près d'être sauvés et c'est maintenant que tu commences à douter, lui demanda-t-il.

\- C'est juste...au cas où, répondit-elle en haussant les épaules.

\- Tu es consciente que pour qu'elle puisse la lire il faudrait qu'on retrouve nos corps ou au moins nos affaires et qu'elle ait l'idée de fouiller dans ton téléphone ?

\- Va te faire voir Harrison, je crois pas t'avoir demandé ton avis !

Il remarqua qu'elle avait les larmes aux yeux et regretta sa dernière question. Il voulu s'excuser mais elle se levait déjà pour aller s'installer plus loin. Ce qu'il pouvait être con parfois !

Mais il n'avait pas envie de penser qu'ils allaient mourir ici. Il avait besoin de croire que toute cette histoire allait bien finir, qu'on allait les sauver et qu'ils seraient bientôt devant un bon repas. S'il perdait espoir maintenant...

Harrison eu soudain envie de pleurer, lui aussi. Il était épuisé, la faim lui tordait le ventre et il avait l'impression que son cerveau ne tournait qu'à bas régime. Il pensa à ses parents et sa sœur qui devaient être morts d'inquiétude. Il aurait donné n'importe quoi pour que sa mère le prenne dans ses bras et le berce comme quand il était petit après un cauchemar.

Est ce que ça ne pouvait pas en être un de cauchemar ?

Il sentit une main se poser sur son épaule. Il se rendit compte qu'il s'était levé et Tom l'avait rejoint.

\- Ca va aller, vieux.

Et avec un timing presque trop beau pour être vrai, il entendit le bruit des pales...

* * *

A suivre...


	4. Chapter 4

_**IV**_

\- Monsieur Holland ? Thomas Stanley Holland ?

Tom leva un regard fatigué vers l'homme en costume bleu marine – un américain à en juger par son accent - qui venait d'entrer dans la salle d'attente. Il ne savait même pas depuis combien de temps ils étaient là, il s'était endormi sur sa chaise à un moment...

L'hélicoptère les avait transportés jusqu'à un hôpital – il ne savait plus où – et on leur avait donné à manger et à boire. Sauf à Ted bien sûr, qui était parti directement au bloc opératoire. Quelqu'un avait remis l'épaule de Jon en place et ils avaient tous eu droit à un check up. A part les évidentes déshydratation, sous-alimentation, contusions et coupures, rien à signaler. Ce qui faisait la deuxième bonne nouvelle de la journée – la première étant leur sauvetage, bien sûr.

Tom fit un signe à l'homme en bleu pour lui signifier qu'il était celui qu'il cherchait.

\- Ah ! Parfais ! J'ai aussi un autre Monsieur Holland...

\- Mon frère Paddy, l'aida l'acteur en voyant l'homme chercher dans ses notes. Je veux dire, Patrick.

\- Oui, Ok ! Est ce que vous seriez Messieurs Watts et Osterfield, continua-t-il en se tournant vers Jon et Harrison qui hochèrent la tête.

\- Parfais, s'exclama-t-il encore avec un enthousiasme qui détonnait dans l'ambiance de la pièce. Et sauriez-vous me dire où je peux trouver Mademoiselle...Madeleine Benett ?

Qui ?! Tom interrogea du regard son ami. Parlait-il de Madie ? Madie s'appelait Madiline ? - il n'arrivait même pas à le prononcer correctement...- Harrison lui fit signe que bien sûr, il savait, ce qui fit pouffer Paddy et Tom leva les yeux aux ciel.

\- La voilà qui arrive, lança Jon.

Tom sentit une chaleur monter dans son ventre en voyant Madie se faufiler dans la pièce puis une pointe d'inquiétude quand il remarqua ses yeux rouges. Elle s'assit à côté de Jon, en face de lui, et il ne la quitta pas des yeux.

L'homme en bleu se remit à parler mais il n'écoutait qu'à moitié – des histoires d'assurance, de rapatriement, de décollage dans une heure. Il aurait voulu prendre la jeune femme dans ses bras pour la consoler, lui demander ce qui la rendait triste...

Rah et voilà qu'il recommençait ! Si elle lui plaisait pourquoi il ne se lançait pas ?

Bordel ils travaillaient ensemble pour la deuxième fois – ce qui n'était jamais évident dans ce milieu – et il n'avait jamais réalisé le bijou qu'il avait devant lui ! Non au lieu de ça il avait préféré jouer les tombeurs et avoir l'air encore plus puéril qu'il ne l'était ! Et maintenant qu'il ouvrait _enfin _les yeux, il ne savait pas comment s'y prendre?!

Il pouvait probablement faire tomber n'importe quelle fille de moins de vingt ans avec un sourire et la promesse de passer la nuit avec Spider-man – ok, il était peut-être un peu prétention...Il aurait sûrement aussi besoin de se mettre torse nu pour y arri-

Il se gifla mentalement. Voilà pourquoi Madie était trop bien pour lui. Elle avait 5 ou 6 ans de plus que lui, pourquoi irait-elle sortir avec un gamin immature et prétentieux ?

\- Tom ? T'es toujours avec nous, chuchota son frère en lui secouant le bras, le sortant de ses pensées.

Il se concentra sur ce que disait l'homme en bleu.

\- ...est en train d'être transféré à l'aéroport en ambulance en ce moment même. Si vous avez des effets personnels à récupérer, je vous invite à le faire dès maintenant afin que nous puissions prendre la route rapidement. Ne vous inquiétez pas toutes les formalités de passeport et de sécurités ont déjà été prises en charge. Vous n'aurez qu'à monter à bord !

L'idée de devoir reprendre l'avion ne l'enchantait pas beaucoup mais il essaya de ne pas le montrer à son frère.

\- T'en fais pas Pads, lui dit-il en passant un bras sur ses épaules, c'est impossible qu'on se crash deux fois de suite. On est tranquilles pour toute notre vie maintenant !

Le garçon n'eut l'air que vaguement convaincu. Il serait les bretelles de son sac à dos plus que nécessaire et avait les lèvres pincées et le visage fermé. Et Tom détestait ne rien pouvoir y faire.

Sans chercher à le faire exprès, Tom se retrouva assis dans le mini van, en route pour l'aéroport, entre son petit frère et Madie. Il se pencha vers elle puis lui demander discrètement si elle allait bien.

Devant son air surpris, il ajouta :

\- Tu avais l'air d'avoir pleurer tout à l'heure...

\- Oh, oui, non c'était- C'était rien j'ai-

Elle se racla la gorge avant de reprendre plus calmement :

\- J'ai enfin réussit à avoir ma mère au téléphone. J'avais pas pu la joindre quand on est arrivé à l'hôpital mais c'était juste parce qu'elle était dans un avion pour New York.

Il hocha la tête. Lui aussi avait pleuré quand il avait entendu la voix de sa mère au téléphone.

\- Mes parents aussi nous attendent là-bas.

Elle lui sourit et ils continuèrent de discuter pendant tout le trajet.

Ils parlèrent de leur famille respective, bien que Tom se rendit compte que c'était surtout lui qui parlait...Il réussit tout de même à apprendre que Madie était fille unique, que son père était décédé quelques années auparavant et que sa mère vivait toujours dans la maison où Madie avait grandit, dans le Maine.

Il essayait de ne pas trop la fixer mais il n'arrêtait pas de penser qu'elle était jolie, qu'il voulait poser sa main sur la sienne, voir même sur sa cuisse, ou bien la passer dans ses cheveux peut-être...

\- Et après Far From Home, tu sais ce que tu vas faire, lui demanda-t-il pour chasser ses idées.

\- Oh tu sais, j'en ai encore pour un moment avec celui-là. On a prévu quelque chose comme 4 mois de post-production une fois le tournage fini. Après...j'irais où Marvel me dira d'aller !

\- Comment ça Marvel, s'étonna Tom. Tu travailles pour eux ?

Elle hocha la tête :

\- J'ai un contrat d'assistante de production depuis...2012, déjà !

\- Tu veux dire que t'as travaillé sur d'autres Marvel ?!

Elle rit un peu et hocha à nouveau la tête.

\- On s'est croisé sur Infinity War tu sais, ajouta-t-elle.

\- Hein ?!

Comment avait-il fait pour la louper ? Mais quel boulet !

\- Littéralement croisés, j'étais pas sur le site où tu tournais mais je suis passé une fois et...Ouais on s'est croisé.

\- Oh...Ok. J'espère que tu seras sur le prochain Spider-man, ajouta-t-il après une petite hésitation.

Il lui fit un de ses sourires charmeur qui la faisait rougir à chaque fois – et cette fois-ci ne fut pas différente – et elle détourna la tête vers la fenêtre. Mais quel imbécile ! Il venait d'avoir la conversation la plus longue qu'il ai jamais eu avec elle et il gâchait tout !

* * *

Le retour à New York lui parut comme dans un rêve étrange et Paddy aurait été bien incapable de dire comment il était arrivé dans la suite d'hôtel où il se trouvait ce soir.

Tout ce dont il se souvenait de leur descente de l'avion était de sa mère qui l'étreignait, de la main de son père qui serrait son épaule, du visage en pleure de la petite sœur de Harrison et d'une dame qui s'écriait « Oh ! Madeleine !».

Il regarda une énième fois l'heure sur son téléphone – 00:48 – soupira et se retourna dans son lit. Après deux nuits passées à dormir par terre, il trouvait le matelas trop mou, et surtout...Le silence lui paraissait étrange. Pas que les bruits de la jungle lui manquaient mais...

Il se leva pour aller se servir un verre d'eau et tomba nez à nez avec son frère avec qui il partageait sa chambre.

\- Tu vas où ?

\- Nul part Paddy, retourne te coucher.

\- J'arrive pas à dormir, marmonna-t-il.

Tom soupira et fini par céder.

\- Ok habille toi.

Il enfila un pantalon de survêtement et un sweat à capuche par dessus son pyjama et suivi son aîné dans le couloir. Ils trouvèrent Harrison devant l'ascenseur, les cheveux en bataille et lui aussi en survêtement - les deux acteurs avait visiblement convenu de se rejoindre là. Ils descendirent en silence et se dirigèrent vers l'espace détente de l'hôtel. Paddy ne fut pas vraiment surpris en découvrant que Madie y était déjà, assise par terre contre un des poufs en cuir et pianotant sur son téléphone.

\- Si tu me dis que tu bosses je te jure que je balance ce truc à la poubelle, lui lança Harrison.

\- Je travailles pas, répondit-elle sans lever les yeux de son écran. Vous devriez pas être en train de dormir ?

Elle dû avoir fini de taper ce qu'elle voulait car elle releva enfin la tête vers eux.

Personne ne pris la peine de répondre à sa question. Paddy se doutait qu'ils ressentaient tous la même chose. Malgré que la salle soit déserte et remplie de fauteuils vides, ils s'installèrent tous les 3 par terre à côté de la jeune femme, en demi cercle, comme s'ils étaient de nouveau autour du feu.

Il observa leur reflet dans le grand miroir qui tapissait un des murs de la pièce et ressenti une sorte de...nostalgie? Il remarqua aussi que Tom fixait avec insistance la seule femme du groupe et cela le fit sourire.

\- Aller, un dernier seflie les gars, lança Harrison en pointant son téléphone vers le miroir.

Il pris deux ou trois photos de leurs reflet et Paddy se rappela soudain de tout ce qu'ils avaient photographier et filmer pendant leur épopée.

\- Fait voir tes photos, dit-il en sortant son propre téléphone.

Ils échangèrent les appareils et Paddy fit défiler le contenu de la galerie. Étrangement, il ne lui était pas difficile de se replonger dans ces souvenirs. C'était même plutôt plaisant! Il ressentait une sorte de fierté qu'ils ai survécu à cette aventure, un peu comme la première fois qu'il était monté dans un grand huit et en était ressorti sans vomir, pleurer ou s'évanouir.

\- Oh regarde-toi Madie avec ton serpent, s'exclamait-il.

Il réclama le téléphone de son frère et se mis à sourire en découvrant les photos les plus récentes.

\- Et ben dis donc, se moqua-t-il, t'en l'as prise un paquet de fois Madie avec ton polo Spid-

\- Paddy!, le coupa-t-il en essayant de récupérer son iphone.

\- T'es mignonne sur celle-là, continua-t-il en mettant l'appareil sous le nez de l'intéressée.

Elles avaient été prises entre le rafting en toboggan pneumatique et leur sauvetage, probablement entre deux parties de morpions quand Paddy s'était éloigné pour aller pisser et que Harrison était en train de faire une sieste – ou du moins il avait été allongé avec un bras lui couvrant le visage - pour que se soit discret. Madie était assise sur un tronc d'arbre mort, les genoux repliés sur la poitrine et elle semblait dessiner des arabesque sur le sol avec un bout de bois.

Tom lui repris brusquement le téléphone des mains mais la manœuvre l'avait amené à se retrouver à quatre pattes devant l'assistante. Paddy le regarda - très amusé - se racler la gorge, s'asseoir sur ses talons, jeter un coup d'œil à la photo puis fixer Madie pendant suffisamment longtemps pour les mettre tout les deux mal à l'aise.

Ils furent sauvés de l'embarras par l'arrivée de Jon dans le salon.

\- Salut les jeunes, lança le réalisateur d'un ton las en s'asseyant sur l'un des fauteuils près d'eux.

Tom en profita pour reprendre sa place entre son frère et Harrison, tout en évitant soigneusement de les regarder.

\- Ca va, demanda Jon à une Madie encore toute rouge.

\- On regardait nos photos de vacances, ricana Paddy en lançant un regard plein de sous-entendu à son frère.

Jon leur apprit qu'il avait eu des nouvelles de Ted, sans trop avoir de détail: il avait subi une opération pour sa fracture et les médecins étaient confiant pour son pronostique. Sa septicémie avait été prise juste à temps et il réagissait bien aux antibiotiques.

\- Madie je pense que tu vas avoir un accueil chaleureux demain. Il paraît que son petite garçon veut te remercier d'avoir sauver son Papa.

\- J'étais pas la seule, rétorqua-t-elle doucement, ses joues rougissant un peu plus.

\- On n'aurait pas été aussi efficaces sans toi. Surtout moi et mon épaule en vrac!

\- C'est clair! Et moi je serais toujours au fond de mon trou, renchérit Paddy en lui donnant un petit coup d'épaule.

Ils rigolèrent tous les deux mais il trouva le rire de la jeune femme bizarre…

\- Madie ?, demanda Tom qui avait dû lui aussi s'en rendre compte.

Il ne rêvait pas, elle pleurait ! Paddy regarda bêtement son frère, ne comprenant pas pourquoi ce qu'il avait dit la mettait dans cet état.

\- Je suis tellement soulagée qu'il s'en soit sorti, sanglota-t-elle en essuyant ses joues. Et vous aussi...

A sa surprise, Tom se rapprocha d'elle et la pris maladroitement dans ses bras - qu'est ce qu'il pouvait être mauvais avec les filles parfois! Elle se blottit contre lui, s'agrippant à son pull et laissant libre court à ses larmes. Paddy l'enlaça de l'autre côté, Jon posa une main sur l'épaule du garçon, Haz les rejoignit et il ne furent plus qu'un entrelas de bras.

Bizarrement, ce moment avait un effet...apaisant? Et Paddy se laissa aussi aller à quelques larmes - des larmes de soulagement.

* * *

Madie regardait par la hublot le duvet cotonneux des nuages qu'ils survolaient. Elle avait toujours trouvé ça jolie et apaisant et aujourd'hui, elle se concentrait de toutes ces forces sur cette idée pour maintenir à l'écart les images morbides qui ne saisissent de la hanter.

Quand on leur avait imposé 10 jours de repos, on leur avait fournis les coordonnées d'un psychologue spécialisé. Elle se dit qu'elle risquait d'en avoir besoin si elle voulait arriver à dormir à nouveau…

Une petite secousse la fit se crisper et elle sentit la main de sa mère se poser sur la sienne.

\- Tu vas voir, souriait-elle, ça va te faire du bien ces quelques jours à la maison.

Madie lui rendit faiblement son sourire. Elle n'en était pas tellement convaincu. Elle adorait sa mère et passer du temps avec elle mais il fallait bien reconnaître qu'il n'y avait pas grand chose à faire dans le village du Maine où elle vivait. Et tourner en rond était la dernière chose dont la jeune femme avait besoin.

Non elle aurait préféré se replonger dans le travail au plus vite, elle avait tellement de choses à faire et sans son ordinateur qui avait été perdu dans le crash elle ne pourrait rien faire tant qu'elle ne serait pas revenu au studios. D'ailleurs elle savait que c'était pour ça que Jon avait insisté pour qu'elle parte quelques jours.

L'avion amorça sa descente pour l'atterrissage et le chef de cabine leur annonça qu'il y avait beaucoup de vent et que ça allait secouer. C'était bien sa vaine!

Elle ne se rendit compte qu'elle avait retenu son souffle qu'au moment où l'appareil toucha le sol et que l'air commença à lui manquer. Les articulations de ses mains étaient blanches tellement elle serrait les accoudoirs et elle pouvait _sentir _le sang refluer de son visage - elle devait être blanche comme un linge…

Il lui fallut quelques minutes pour reprendre ses esprits et sa mère et elle furent parmis les derniers passagers à débarquer. Le soulagement qui l'envahit quand elle posa le pieds sur le sol goudronné du tarmac lui fit presque peur. Allait-elle se mettre dans cet état à chaque fois qu'elle prendrait l'avion dorénavant?!

Alors qu'elles se dirigeaient vers le parking où la voiture de sa mère les attendait, elle sortit son téléphone pour enlever le mode avion et fut surprise de recevoir immédiatement une notification de message. "**H. Osterfield** \- Salut Madie, je sais que..." affichait l'aperçu et elle ouvrit rapidement le message, à la fois inquiète et réjouit :

"Salut Madie, je sais que tu ne voulais pas spécialement de souvenirs mais Paddy insiste alors voilà le lien pour accéder au cloud où on a partagé nos photos/vidéo. J'espère que ton vol se passera bien. Essaye de te reposer :)"

L'inquiétude s'évanouit à mesure qu'elle lisait et elle sourit avec tendresse.

\- Qui est ce qui te fait sourire comme ça, demanda sa mère. C'est un garçon?

\- Maman, soupira-t-elle.

\- Quoi? Il y en avait un qui te regardait avec insistance à New York, plutôt mignon-

\- Maman!

\- Je dis juste ce que j'ai vu, conclu sa mère en ouvrant le coffre de sa Volvo.

Madie leva les yeux au ciel et chargea son sac de voyage - elle avait pu passer prendre quelques affaires à sa caravane avant de partir.

Elle s'installa sur le siège passager et pris la peine de répondre à Harrison. Elle hésita à demander des nouvelles mais eut peur que cela paraisse déplacé et se contenta d'un "Merci, vous aussi", qu'elle corrigea en "toi aussi", puis à nouveau en "vous aussi" - Tom et Paddy devaient encore être avec lui.

Elle ferma l'application sans ouvrir le lien…

Au troisième jour, comme elle s'y était attendu, elle commença à s'ennuyer. C'était un lundi, sa mère était partie travailler - à contre cœur mais Madie lui avait assuré qu'elle pouvait rester seule - et elle avait essayé de se détendre en prenant un long bain.

Elle avait passé le samedi avec ces deux amies d'enfances à Portland qui avaient eu le tact de ne pas trop lui poser de questions sur ce qui lui était arrivé - de toute façon elles avaient l'air plus intéressées de savoir comme c'était de travailler avec Jake Gyllenhaal - et avaient essayé de lui changer les idées en l'emmenant faire du shopping. Les débats futiles sur la meilleure coupe de jean ou quel Chris était le plus sexy - Hemsworth, évidemment ! - lui avaient fait un bien fou mais le repas de famille organisé par sa mère le dimanche midi en avait presque annulé l'effet.

Heureusement pour elle sa famille n'était pas nombreuse et sa mère avait mit fin à son supplice en renvoyant tout le monde à 15h. Elle ne savait pas ce qui avait été le pire, devoir raconter son périple ou ses proches qui avaient tous eu leur avis à dire sur ce qu'ils auraient dû faire, sur la lenteur des secours et elle en passait!

L'après-midi s'était terminée par une promenade mère-fille dans la campagne environnante et avec un gros gâteau au chocolat qu'elles mangèrent à une heure indécente.

Madie soupira et regarda l'heure, il n'était pas encore 11h…! Elle sortit de l'eau, s'enroula dans une serviette éponge - comment sa mère faisait-elle pour que les serviettes soient aussi moelleuses? - et regagna sa chambre.

Sur le bureau où elle avait posé ses affaires, elle vit la carte du psychologue et se décida à appeler. Elle n'avait du dormir que 2 ou 3 heures depuis son retour tellement elle faisait des cauchemars, il fallait que ça s'arrête! La secrétaire qui répondit lui proposa un rendez-vous en visio le lendemain à 14h et il lui sembla que cela la soulageait déjà.

Au moment où elle décrochait, une notification s'afficha lui indiquant que JonW avait ajouté du contenu dans le dossier _Amazone_. Elle fronça les sourcils, ce nom ne lui disait rien...Elle cliqua sur le message et l'application de son Cloud s'ouvrit- Oh…

Le dernier contenu ajouté - une vidéo de Jon- , s'affichait en tête de la mosaïque de fichiers et juste en dessous une série de photos d'elle prises alors qu'elle était assise sur la deuxième berge qu'ils avaient visité le long de l'Amazone. Elle venait de tomber sur le fameux dossier souvenirs qu'elle n'avait pas voulu ouvrir trois jours plus tôt…

Et maintenant qu'elle y était, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de regarder, avec une impression étrange de faire défiler des photos de vacances. Après la bonne dizaine de clichés d'elle assise sur son tronc d'arbre à dessiner dans la terre - elle essaya de ne pas trop penser au fait que c'était Tom qui les avait prises - vinrent celles qu'ils avaient prises tout les 4 après qu'elle ai enfilé le polo rouge et bleu, puis les trois garçons tout sourire en brandissant le serpent embroché et ainsi de suite. Il y avait même quelques paysages ça et là.

Certes les vêtements déchirés et sales ne laissaient pas de doute sur les circonstances qui les avaient amenés dans cette jungle mais ils souriaient et riaient et s'enlaçait et on en oublierait presque le reste.

Elle atteint la dernière photo - Paddy et elle étaient assis devant le feu, appuyés l'un contre l'autre - et sans qu'elle ait remarqué qu'elle avait été sur le point de le faire depuis quelques minutes déjà, elle éclata soudain en sanglot. Elle se roulant en boule sur son lit et pleura bruyamment, sans retenue, jusqu'à s'endormir, épuisée.

Son sommeil ne fut pas habité par les images de morts et de sang pour une fois. Elle rêva de Paddy qui riait, de Harrison qui la serrait dans ses bras et de Tom dans des situations qui la ferait rougir quand elle y repenserait au réveil!

* * *

Tom ouvrit les yeux bien avant la sonnerie du réveil. Il avait encore rêvé du crash...Des rêves qui devenaient de plus en plus bizarre! Cette fois ci, l'éventrement de la cabine avait eu lieu en altitude et ils avaient tous été éjectés dans les airs comme s'ils avaient été dans l'espace.

Il poussa un long soupire. Il aurait préféré refaire celui où il emballait Madie dans les toilettes de l'avion…!

Il se redressa dans son lit et se passa une main sur le visage. Entre les rideaux mal tirés, il voyait les premières lueurs du jour. Il devait être vers les 5h du matin mais il savait qu'il n'arriverait pas à se rendormir. D'autant plus qu'il reprenait - enfin - le travail après la semaine d'arrêt qu'on leur avait imposé.

Ses parents étaient repartis à Londres avec Paddy deux jours après leur retour - les proches de Haz aussi - et les deux amis avaient rejoint l'appartement que le studio leur prêtait le temps du tournage. Sam et Harry était passés quelques jours et ils avaient eu la visite de certains de leurs amis du tournage mais ils étaient restés principalement seuls, coupés du monde - plus ou moins volontairement.

Harrison le rejoint dans la cuisine alors qu'il était en train de prendre son petit déjeuner. Il avait la tête des mauvais matins et s'avachit sur la chaise en face de lui.

\- 'Jour, lança Tom en poussant vers lui sa part, c'est moi qui t'ai réveillé ?

Il reçu un grognement pour toute réponse et n'insista pas plus. Ils mangèrent en silence.

\- On fait quoi, demanda son ami au bout d'un moment, on y va maintenant?

\- Tu crois qu'il y aura quelqu'un à 6h du mat', répondit-il après avoir regardé l'heure sur son téléphone.

\- Madie, sûrement, sourit l'autre avec un air entendu.

Tom se renfrogna. Son petit crush pour l'assistante s'était transformé en véritable obsession depuis qu'ils étaient revenus à l'appartement et ça n'avait pas échappé à son meilleur ami.

\- Oh aller vieux, fait pas la gueule!

\- Si je me souviens bien, t'avais l'air plutôt content qu'elle s'endorme dans tes bras là bas, rétorqua Tom, sans vraiment savoir pourquoi il remettait ça sur le tapis.

La scène lui revint en mémoire - Paddy les avait même photographiés en douce au petit matin - et il sentit la jalousie monter en lui. Mais Harrison levait les mains en signes d'apaisement:

\- J'avais des circonstances atténuantes. Et puis tu m'avais jamais dit que t'en pinçais pour elle! Eh! Où tu vas, l'appela-t-il lorsqu'il quitta la table.

\- Pisser! Je peux?!

Il n'avait pas vraiment envie d'aller au toilettes mais il sentait que tout ce que son cerveau pouvait produire à cet instant serait irrationnel et stupide - pour rester poli. Il n'avait pas envie de s'engueuler avec Haz le jour de la reprise, surtout pour une fille.

Il n'avais pas envie de s'engueuler avec Haz, tout court.

Mais pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas se sortir l'image de son ami enlaçant Madie de la tête?!

Quand il arrivèrent aux studios, il était presque 7 heures - ils avaient un peu traîné pour se préparer…- et une partie de l'équipe était déjà là. Madie aussi, bien sûr. Son cœur s'emballa de la revoir en chair et en os pour la première fois depuis la soirée passée dans le salon de l'hôtel. Elle lui avait manqué...

Elle portait un jean ajusté, son bomber rouge - celui avec les patch NASA qu'il trouvait cool - et était en pleine discussion avec George, le coordinateur des cascades. Elle avait un air tellement sérieux et impliqué que ça en devenait sexy. Elle avait vraiment des airs de Pepper Potts parfois.

\- Pepper en jean au boulot, t'as vu ça où toi, ricana Haz, lui faisant comprendre qu'il avait pensé tout haut.

Quelqu'un remarqua leur présence et à partir de ce moment là tout autour de lui ne fut plus que accolades, questions et regards inquisiteurs. Il croisa les yeux de Madie pendant quelques secondes, sentit son coeur rater un battement et fit un pas vers elle. Puis quelqu'un s'interposa entre eux et le contact fut perdu.

Il se résigna à offrir son attention à ses collègues impatients mais au fond de lui, tout ce à quoi il pensait c'était courir vers la jeune femme et l'embrasser comme jamais.

Une vraie obsession…!

* * *

A suivre...


	5. Chapter 5

_**V**_

A la fin de la journée, Tom s'était rendu compte que le récit de leurs aventures avait déjà commencé à se déformer - il avait surpris quelqu'un demander à Harrison si c'était vrai qu'un anaconda géant avait failli manger Madie - mais il trouvait ça plutôt marrant. Il sentait que la conférence de presse qu'ils devaient donner dans quelques jours allait être drôle!

Il attendait Harrison sur le parking, Zendaya et Jacob venaient juste de partir après qu'il ai décliné leur invitation à aller manger un bout avec eux. Il avait eu sa dose pour la journée et en avait marre de sentir le regard des autres sur lui, marre de raconter ce qu'il avait vécu et encore plus marre qu'on lui demande comment il allait!

Son ami apparut enfin à l'angle du bâtiment, aux côté de Madie. Elle lui montrait quelque chose sur son téléphone mais d'où il était il n'entendait pas ce qu'ils se disaient.

La jalousie lui fit serrer les poings. Ils les avaient beaucoup vu ensemble aujourd'hui, beaucoup trop à son goût. Au fond de lui il savait qu'il était _censés _travailler ensemble et il se doutait que les 10 jours de retards qu'ils avaient pris avaient impactés sur les plannings et il y avait aussi cette conférence à préparer. Mais il ne supportait plus que-

Tom vit soudain Madie trébucher et Haz attraper son bras pour la rattraper. Il lui fit une réflexion qui la fit rire et Tom serra les dents. Non, il ne supportait pas de les voir comme ça!

Il essaya de reprendre contrôle de ses émotions. Il connaissait suffisamment bien Harrison pour savoir que son ami ne chercherait pas à séduire la jeune femme sachant qu'elle l'intéressait. Et puis est ce que leur relation avait vraiment changé depuis la crash? Ca ne l'avait jamais dérangé que Haz s'assoie à côté d'elle en réunion, ou qu'ils mangent ensemble pour travailler en même temps.

Il ravala sa jalousie et se dirigea à grande foulées vers eux, sans trop savoir ce qu'il comptait faire quand il les aurait rejoint. Marcher l'aida à se vider la tête et il se concentra sur Madie - sa coiffure qui commençait à se défaire et la mèche de cheveux qu'elle remettait sans cesse derrière son oreille mais qui revenait à chaque fois devant son visage.

Alors qu'il les avait presque rejoint, il la vit tourner un regard étonné vers Haz puis vers lui. Il pressa le pas pour pouvoir les entendre :

\- Je sais pas, disait-elle d'une voix hésitante.

\- Oh aller Madie ! Tom, l'interpella son ami, aide moi à la convaincre de manger avec nous !

Harrison lui lança un regard qui disait " Tu me revaudras ça, vieux " mais son cerveau était au point mort. Il ne savait pas quoi dire bordel ! Et Madie commençait à s'éloigner vers sa voiture.

\- Une autre fois peut-être, je suis fatiguée...

Tom lança un regard paniqué à son meilleur ami qui leva les yeux au ciel et poursuivit :

\- S'teu plait, j'en peux plus de manger en tête à tête avec lui!

\- Eh!

\- Et puis on pourra finir de voir pour la conf' de jeudi comme ça.

\- Oh, lança-t-elle en se retournant vers lui, comme c'est petit d'essayer de m'avoir avec le boulot!

\- Mais ça marche?

Elle les regarda tous les deux, hésitante et Tom se lança enfin:

\- Un double cheeseburger, voilà ce qu'il nous faut.

Ok, c'était naze - il sortait ça d'Iron Man, non? - mais ça la fit rire.

\- Ca fait une éternité que j'en ai pas manger, dit-elle un peu rêveuse.

\- Parfait, on passe au drive et on revient ! Aller viens.

Et sans plus réfléchir à ce qu'il faisait il lui attrapa le poignet et l'entraîna à sa suite vers la voiture qu'ils louaient Haz et lui - enfin que le studio louait pour heu, ouais…

\- Je vais faire un peu de rangement dans la caravane en vous attendant, ajouta son ami et il ne savait pas s'il devait le remercier ou pas. Tu me prends comme d'hab!

Harrison lui fit un pouce en l'air quand elle s'installa sur le siège passager à l'avant. Il haussa les épaules pour se donner l'air désintéressé mais intérieurement Tom se sentait aussi excité que le jour où il avait remis son costume de Spiderman pour la première fois depuis 2 ans- non, autant que le jour où il avait appris que Jake Gyllenhaal allait jouer avec lui- Bon ok, il s'emballait là…!

Il s'installa au volant et sourit à sa voisine qui était apparemment trop étonné de se retrouver là pour rougir. La mèche rebelle était à nouveau devant ses yeux et il se fit violence pour ne pas la remettre lui même en place - se concentrer sur la route, voilà ce qu'il devait faire.

De retour avec leur repas - Madie avait bien failli ne pas le laisser payer pour elle - alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers sa caravane, il se demanda s'il n'aurait pas dû l'embrasser dans la voiture...avant de se gifler mentalement et de revenir à leur conversation.

A l'aller, le silence avait été comblé par Madie qui redécouvrait le menu du fast food sur son téléphone et Tom qui lui indiquait ses burgers préférés pour l'aider à choisir. Au retour ils s'étaient lancés dans un débat qui durait toujours sur le problème que posait le fait que Samuel L. Jackson joue à la fois Nick Fury et Mace Windu alors que les films Star Wars existaient dans le MCU - il ne savait même plus comment ils en étaient arrivés à parler de ça!

\- On rajoutera peut-être une scène où Peter demande à Nick Fury s'il est le sosie de Sam Jackson, avançait Madie en souriant. Ou son frère jumeau!

\- Oh, au fait, Monsieur Fury, s'écria Tom en prenant son accent américain, vous avez pas un frère qui a jouer dans la Guerre des Clones?

Elle se mit à rire, il se tourna vers elle et là, sans mentir, il la trouva à tomber par terre. Sans aucune raison. Il pouvait presque imaginer des petits cœurs voler autour de son visage et-

La porte de la caravane s'ouvrit et Harrison s'écria:

\- Aller bougez-vous, j'ai la dalle!

Sérieux Tom, pensa-t-il, des petits cœurs?!

* * *

Harrison était plutôt satisfait de lui. Il venait d'offrir à son ami 20 minutes en tête à tête avec Madie! Et de les voir traverser le parking en discutant avec animation le fit sourire. Même s'il était persuadé que le soudain intérêt que portait son ami pour la jeune femme était surtout dû aux évènements intenses qu'ils avaient vécus ensembles. Lui-même avait bien cru tomber amoureux d'elle et puis le sentiment était repartis après quelques jour de repos. Il n'était pas en train de dire qu'elle n'était pas assez bien pour Tom mais il fallait bien avouer que sur le papier ils n'avaient pas vraiment l'air fait l'un pour l'autre…Madie était plutôt mignonne, elle n'était juste pas le genre de fille qui attirait l'attention de l'acteur d'habitude. Et son côté "bossy" - que Tom semblait trouver sexy ces derniers temps - maladivement organisée et un brin asociale ne lui paraissait pas compatible avec le caractère de son meilleur ami.

Mais après tout, qui était-il pour juger?

Harrison jeta un dernier coup d'oeil à l'intérieur de la caravane pour s'assurer qu'il n'avait rien oublier de ranger avant d'inviter les deux tourtereaux à se dépêcher. Il avait faim!

Tom s'installa à côté de lui sur la petite table carrée, ce qui ne laissa d'autre choix à Madie que de s'asseoir en face d'eux - elle se mit au centre de la banquette la maligne! - Mais ils n'avaient pas fini de déballer la nourriture que le téléphone de l'assistante se mis à sonner, lui arrachant un soupire.

\- Si c'est pour le boulot, commença Harrison mais la jeune femme décrochait déjà.

J'espère pour toi que tu m'appelles pour me dire qu'on aura bien la caméra demain, dit-elle sans prendre la peine de saluer son interlocuteur. Non mais t'abuse là! Je fais comment moi ?! Jon la veux pour 10h !...Non la XT+ ne fait pas l'affaire, je-...Oui je sais, mais ça fait 2 semaines que je te l'ai demandée...Merci, je sais très bien ce que j'ai fais depuis, ce que je me demande c'est ce que toi tu as fais! T'as eu 10 jours de plus et pourtant j'ai pas ma caméra!

Elle leur lança un regard désolé et leur fit signe de commencer à manger tout en sortant de la caravane pour continuer sa conversation dehors.

\- Jamais elle s'arrête franchement, soupira Harrison.

\- J'adore, répondit son ami d'un ton rêveur.

\- Mouais, on voit que c'est pas sur toi qu'elle s'énerve!

Il se tourna vers son ami qui regardait Madie à travers la fenêtre avec un sourire niais sur le visage.

\- Sérieux mec, invite-là à sortir, je sais pas mais fait quelque chose, ça devient flippant là!

\- Hum?

\- Tu ressembles à une de tes fans.

Mais Tom ne l'écoutait pas…

Madie ne resta pas dehors aussi longtemps qu'il s'y attendait. Elle s'excusa encore en reprenant sa place et attaqua son burger.

\- Hum, lança-t-elle après deux bouchées, vous aviez raison, ça fait du bien après une journée comme celle-là!

\- J'te l'avais dit, un double cheese!, répondit Tom en lui lançant un sourire - mais pas son sourire "Je suis à tomber", plutôt du genre "Tu veux bien être mon amie" - avant d'ajouter : Toi aussi on t'as demandé cinquante fois comment ça allait?

\- C'est surtout que quelqu'un est aller raconter à tout le monde que j'avais attrapé un serpent...

\- C'est pas un secret, ricana Harrison, Tom était incapable de tenir sa langue!

\- Oh j'ai pas tellement été surprise, lui sourit-elle avec un air entendu, je m'attendais même à retrouver ma tronche sur les réseaux sociaux à vrai dire...Non ce qui m'a soulé c'est le fait que l'histoire s'est transformé en anaconda qui aurait failli me manger!

\- Ca c'est pas moi, se défendit Tom.

Ils passèrent le reste du repas à se plaindre d'avoir dû répondre à un milliard de questions - même si au fond, Tom avait aimé ça! - répéter sans cesse la même chose et lutter contre les rumeurs délirantes qui naissaient, jusqu'à ce que le téléphone de Madie sonne à nouveau. Elle répondit avec une voix beaucoup plus agréable que la première fois et apparemment la personne au bout du fil avait perdu quelque chose. L'assistante était sur le point de se lever pour sortir à nouveau mais elle s'arrêta au milieu de la caravane, appuya le micro du téléphone sur sa poitrine et demanda à Tom:

\- Tu n'aurais pas gardé la planche de story board que Liam avait tout à l'heure par hasard?

Harrison dû se retenir de rire devant la tête de son ami, pris en faute.

\- C'est bon je l'ai retrouvé, sourit Madie en reprenant la ligne. C'est Tom qui l'a.

Il devina qu'à l'autre bout du fil on lui demandait comment elle savait ça car elle rougit soudain et bredouilla quelque chose de inintelligible en sortant précipitamment. Et Tom qui criait "Désolé!" n'arrangea rien.

Quand elle revint elle avait encore l'air gênée et sa voix n'était pas très assurée quand elle dit:

\- Il se fait tard, je vais y aller. Merci pour le burger et...je vais devoir récupérer la planche.

\- Oh! Oui, bien sûr!

Tom se précipita dans la chambre - bien qu'ils ne l'utilisaient que pour des siestes puisqu'ils disposaient d'un lit bien plus confortable dans l'appartement qu'on leur fournissait - et il l'entendit trébucher sur quelque chose et jurer - Harrison y avait jeté tout ce qui devait être caché quand il avait _rangé _\- mais il finit par revenir avec le story board.

\- Ils ont peur que je le poste sur Insta d'ici demain, sourit-il en lui tendant la planche de dessin.

\- Possible. Je vais aller le ramener tout de suite, répondit-elle.

\- Ah bon- Tu veux que je t'accompagne?

Tom ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre, il attrapa sa veste et celle de Madie et l'entraîna dehors, une main dans son dos. Oh Harrison aimait beaucoup ce qu'il voyait! Il avait presque envie de les suivre!

La porte se rouvrit brusquement, Tom attrapa le sac à main de l'assistante oublié sur la banquette et reparti aussi vite. Harrison eu le temps de capter son regard et ne pu s'empêcher de rire.

* * *

Madie enfila maladroitement sa veste, les mains encombrées avec la planche et-

\- Merde, mon sac, soupira-t-elle.

\- Laisse j'y vais, s'écria Tom en se jetant dans la caravane.

Elle ne savait plus quoi penser de son comportement. Jusqu'à présent il s'était régulièrement amusé à lui lancer des regards séducteurs - comme elle l'avait vu faire avec nombre d'autres filles sur le tournage d'ailleurs - mais il lui avait toujours semblé que c'était un simple jeu et en dehors de ça il n'y avait jamais eu de malaise. Mais depuis...l'accident, elle sentait trop souvent ses yeux sur elle et il y avait une sorte de tension-

\- Tiens.

Tom lui tendait son sac à main, un sourire presque timide sur le visage. Bon sang pourquoi fallait-il qu'il soit aussi mignon?! Elle pris son sac et ils se mirent à marcher. De temps en temps elle lui jetais un coup d'oeil : il semblait chercher ses mots, regardant ses pieds. Et pourquoi fallait-il qu'il soit si jeune?!

\- Ecoute Madie, se lança-t-il enfin, je- Est ce que- T'es aller voir Venom?

Oh non, non, non! Elle se mit à paniquer à l'idée que peut-être- Peut-être était-il en train d'essayer de lui proposer de sortir avec lui. Est ce qu'il était en train de l'inviter?

\- Parce qu'on aurait pu y aller ensemble- tout les deux- enfin si tu veux?

Elle en fit tomber la planche. Ils se précipitèrent en même temps pour la ramasser et se cognèrent l'un contre l'autre - mais quel cliché!

Après quelques secondes de silence gênant elle osa enfin répondre :

\- Tom...C'est gentil mais- Je crois que ce qu'il s'est passé...dans la jungle…altère ton jugement.

\- Harrison dit ça aussi, que c'est à cause du crash…

Elle lui lança un regard en biais.

\- Et bien, commença-t-elle mais Tom la coupa.

\- Tu préfères Harrison, c'est ça?

\- Quoi? Non! Non-non, je-

\- Parce que tu pourrais. Enfin je veux dire, ce serait-

\- Tom, l'arrêta-t-elle, j'apprécie Harrison mais...pas comme ça, d'accord?

Il hocha la tête et le silence s'installa à nouveau.

Aussi plaisant que pouvait être l'intérêt que lui portait le jeune acteur - une petite voix dans sa tête lui hurlait d'y aller, de l'embrasser et même de passer la nuit avec lui car ce genre de proposition ne lui arrivait pas tout les jours! - elle était persuadé qu'il se désintéresserait d'elle très vite. Et elle n'avait vraiment pas besoin de cet ascenseur émotionnel.

\- C'est quand même une drôle de coïncidence, non, reprit-elle doucement. On a travaillé ensemble pendant trois mois, plus si on compte Homecoming il y a deux ans, et-

\- Je sais, je sais, la coupa-t-il avec un ton agacé. Peut-être que j'avais besoin de ça pour voir que tu n'es pas une fille ennuyeu-

Il s'arrêta net, et Madie vit à l'expression de son visage qu'il était en train de se traiter intérieurement de tous les noms.

\- Si ce que je connais de ton train de vie est vrai alors j'imagine que ennuyeuse est le bon mot effectivement.

\- C'est pas ce que je voulais dire.

\- Mais si Tom. Je suis plus proche de mes 30ans que de mes 20, je ne sors pas beaucoup, j'ai assez d'une main pour compter mes amis et je vis seule avec mon chat depuis surement trop longtemps !

\- Je t'ai vu faire des choses incroyable.

\- Tu m'as vu dans une situation qui l'imposait.

_\- Tu_ as été incroyable.

\- Arrête Tom, dit-elle avec un ton qu'elle voulait sans appel.

Il la regarda bizarrement et souffla:

\- T'as pas idée à quel point t'es sexy quand tu parles comme ça.

Un mélange de gêne et d'allégresse s'empara d'elle et trop de pensées contradictoires se bousculaient dans sa tête pour qu'elle puisse réagir de quelqu'autre façon qu'en rougissait violemment. Elle ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'il était aussi près d'elle.

\- Est ce que tu me laisserais voir par moi-même si tu es si ennuyeuse que ça , lui demanda-t-il.

Et la voix qui criait "embrasse-le" couvrit tout le reste de ses pensées.

Il planta ses yeux dans les siens - oh ses yeux...! - et posa une main sur son bras.

Embrasse-le!

Elle avait la gorge sèche et le visage en feu-

\- Madie!

Ils sursautèrent tout les deux et elle se retourna d'un bloc vers Liam qui avançait vers eux.

\- Qu'est ce que tu fou, se moquait-il, t'as ma planche?

Oh bon sang, ils avaient failli s'embrasser!

* * *

Tom resta planté au milieu du parking, ruminant des envies de meurtre envers ce petit con qui les avaient interrompu. Il avait été si près du but!

Il entendait Madie bafouiller en rendant sa foutue planche à Liam qui les regardaient tout les deux avec un air entendu. Qu'il prenne sa merde et se barre, il allait foutre en l'air son plan! Il fourra ses mains dans ses poches et lui lança un regard mauvais.

Quand enfin Liam s'éloigna, Madie resta le dos tourné, mais même sans voir son visage il la savait encore fébrile. Il s'approcha doucement jusqu'à se positionner à côté d'elle. De tout ce qu'il voulait dire à cet instant, il ne sortit que :

\- Je te raccompagne à ta voiture?

Elle ne répondit pas mais lui jeta un rapide coup d'oeil. Il estima que son léger mouvement de tête voulait dire oui et ils partirent côte à côte. Il avait terriblement envie de lui prendre la main mais se contenta de serrer les poings en les gardant dans sa veste. Ca n'était pas le moment d'en faire trop.

Elle fouilla dans son sac quand ils arrivèrent devant ce qu'il pensait être sa Ford mais elle passa devant sans s'arrêter. Le parking était presque vide à cette heure tardive et dans cette zone il ne restait plus que-

\- Attend une minute, c'est ta voiture ça?!

Elle le regarda étonné en déverrouillant les portières d'un petit coupé cabriolet blanc. Il n'était pas de dernière génération et le logo de la marque ne lui disait rien mais...Il ne s'attendait tellement pas à ce qu'elle conduise ce genre de chose!

\- C'est pas possible, on te la prête, c'est ça, reprit-il.

Son expression passa à l'agacement et elle rétorqua:

\- Je dois le prendre comment?

\- Pardon- désolé- C'est juste-

Il n'en revenait pas de dire des conneries pareil. Il cherchait quelque chose à dire pour se rattraper mais rien ne venait et Madie avait l'air piqué à vif.

\- J'ai pas le standing pour conduire une décapotable c'est ça?

\- Non-non-non-non, c'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire!

\- Ah non?

\- Madie, supplia-t-il et ses mains prirent l'initiative d'aller attraper la jeune femme par les épaules.

Elle eut un mouvement de recul et le fusilla des yeux - qu'est ce qu'elle était sexy quand elle était énervée!

\- Ca m'a surpris, finit-il par lâcher maladroitement en remettant ses mains dans ses poches, je m'y attendais pas. Excuse moi, je suis trop con…!

Elle sembla se calmer un peu et il fit un pas en avant.

\- Elle est chouette...Qu'est ce que c'est comme marque?

Madie le dévisagea un instant puis soupira et ouvrit sa portière ce qui obligea Tom à reculer.

\- Mazda, lâcha-t-elle. C'est japonais.

\- Ok...Elle est chouette, répéta-t-il idiotement.

\- Merci...

Elle lui fit un tout petit sourire et s'installa au volant. Il n'insista pas plus et ferma la portière pour elle, lui rendant son sourire à travers la vitre.

Les deux jours suivants furent tellement intenses - ils avaient du retard à rattraper - que Tom ne trouva pas l'occasion d'aller parler en privé avec Madie. Il n'avait même pas réussit à croiser son regard quand ils avaient été à proximité, ce qui lui donnait l'impression qu'elle cherchait à l'éviter…

Lorsque la réunion à propos de la conférence du lendemain se terminait et que tout le monde sortait sauf elle - elle finissait d'écrire quelque chose - il se demandait s'il devait en profiter et l'attendre ou si elle chercherait une excuse pour ne pas rester seule avec lui dans la pièce. Mais quelqu'un l'avait appelé et il avait dû se résigné à sortir lui aussi.

Quand enfin on le libéra, il retourna d'un pas décidé dans la salle de réunion. Si Madie y était toujours, il saisirait sa chance!

Et elle était là. Seule. Perchée sur une chaise?!

Elle dû entendre ses pas car elle tourna la tête dans sa direction:

\- Ah, c'est toi...

Elle était monté sur une chaise, un pied sur l'accoudoir gauche, l'autre sur le dossier, et cherchait visiblement quelque chose sur l'étagère la plus haute d'une des armoires qui trônait dans la pièce.

\- Tu aimes vivre dangereusement, lança-t-il en s'approchant suffisamment pour pouvoir la ratraper si elle tombait.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel en reprenant ses recherche et finit par descendre de son perchoir avec un dossier écorné.

\- Je savais bien qu'il était là, dit-elle d'un air satisfait, plus pour elle que pour lui.

Tom s'approcha un peu plus. Il voulait lui dire plein de choses: s'excuser pour ses maladresses de l'autre soir, lui redemander si elle voulait sortir avec lui mais il se trouva incapable de parler. Il voulait lui dire qu'elle était belle dans ce chino couleur rouille, qu'il pensait à elle tout le temps, que chaque fois qu'il la voyait sur le plateau il mourrait d'envie d'aller lui parler… de l'embrasser.

Son cerveau switcha de la réflexion à l'action et il se lança-

Il pressa ses lèvres sur les siennes-

Et une vive douleur lui irradia la mâchoire!

* * *

Jon renvoya le jeune stagiaire au démontage du rail de traveling et vérifia l'heure. Encore un dernier débriefe avec Madie et il pourrait considérer sa journée finie. Il venait d'accepter à contre coeur de répondre à des questions avec Tom lors de la conférence de demain et une bonne nuit de sommeil ne lui ferait pas de mal pour affronter ça. Il hésita un instant entre retourner dans la salle de réunion qu'il avait quitté quelques minutes plus tôt ou bien rejoindre sa caravane où ils faisaient d'habitude leur petit point journalier...Il opta pour la première option.

Dans le couloir il aperçu Harrison lui faire de grands signes un peu plus loin mais n'y prêta pas attention. Il devait probablement faire le mariole avec Tom. Il entendit la voix de Madie juste avant d'entrer, ce qui lui confirma qu'elle l'avait bien attendu ici, mais ce qu'il vit ensuite le laissa sans voix, planté dans l'embrasure.

Tom était auprès de son assistante - très, très près d'elle - et soudain il se penchait et l'embrassait. La suite se passa si vite qu'il n'était pas sûr d'avoir bien vu. Madie eut un geste réflexe entre la gifle et le coup de poing qui atteignit l'acteur en pleine mâchoire. Les deux émirent un cris de douleur, Tom porta une main à son visage et Madie secoua son poing puis elle sembla réaliser ce qu'elle venait de faire, écarquilla les yeux et plaqua ses mains sur sa bouche.

S'ensuivit une cacophonie de "Désolé ", " Non c'est moi", "Tu as mal ?", "J'aurais pas dû" et "Je vais me faire tuer si t'as un bleu pour la conférence"

Il ne pu s'empêcher de pouffer de rire en entendant la dernière phrase de la jeune femme et les deux se tournèrent vers lui en rougissant violemment.

\- Je vous laisse régler vos histoire, dit-il en faisant volte face, je t'attends dans la caravane Madie.

\- Jon, c'est pas-

Mais il claqua la porte avant qu'elle puisse finir de dire que ça n'était pas ce qu'il croyait - car ça l'était, parce qu'il n'y avait pas trente six explications à ce qu'il venait de voir - et se retrouva nez à nez avec Harrison.

\- J'ai essayer de te prévenir, lui dit-il avec un sourire en coin. Comment ça se passe la dedans?

\- Madie vient de mettre une beigne à Spider-man! J'ai jamais été aussi déçu de pas avoir de caméra qui tourne dans la main.

\- J'aurais payé pour voir ça!

Le jeune homme pris un air perplexe et demanda:

\- Non mais sérieusement, elle a fait ça?

La porte se rouvrit à cet instant et Madie passa en trombe devant eux, les yeux rivés au sol. Tom suivit peu de temps après, se massant encore la mâchoire. Il lâcha un soupire en s'arrêtant entre les deux hommes.

\- Au moins tu es fixé maintenant, lui dit son ami avec un air compatissant.

\- Elle a pas vraiment dit non, rétorqua-t-il, les faisant exploser de rire.

\- Me l'énerve pas trop quand même, lança Jon en s'éloignant.

Il n'avait pas fait dix pas qu'il vit Madie revenir d'un pas rapide et déterminé. Il la regarda étonné mais elle se contenta de lui fourrer dans les bras le dossier qu'elle portait sans prendre la peine de s'arrêter. Elle avançait droit sur Tom qui n'avait pas l'air de savoir à quoi s'attendre.

Il leva légèrement les bras comme pour prendre une position défensive puis au dernier moment les ouvrit et la jeune femme se jeta presque dedans. Dans le même mouvement, elle passa une main dans la nuque de l'acteur et ils échangèrent ce qui s'annonçait comme un long baiser.

Alors là…!

D'un signe de tête, il invita Harrison à venir avec lui pour leur laisser un peu d'intimité - tout était relatif, ils étaient en plein milieu du couloir.

\- On est d'accord que ces deux là, sans _l'incident _du Brésil, ça n'arrive jamais, plaisanta-t-il quand ils furent suffisamment éloignés.

\- Oh que non, répondit le plus jeune en éclatant de rire. Et je te parie que dans une semaine, quand ils ont auront bien évacué les tensions, ce sera fini!

Il acquiesça avec un sourire et envoya un message à Madie pour la prévenir que leur débriefe pourrait attendre le lendemain matin.

Il discuta encore un peu avec le jeune homme sur le parking et au moment où celui-ci prenait congés, il aperçu Tom sortir du bâtiment, tenant son assistante par la main et l'entraînant rapidement vers sa caravane. Elle regardait autour d'elle, et Jon devina qu'elle espérait ne croiser personne en chemin. Il ne pu s'empêcher de lui faire un signe de la main quand elle le vit et elle y répondit en rougissant.

\- Je crois que je viens de perdre l'accès à ma caravane, soupira Harrison. La prochaine fois j'en demande une pour moi tout seul!

* * *

Madie couru vers Jon qui pris un air étonné.

\- Tout va bien Madie?

\- C'est à moi de te demander ça, c'est toi qui m'a demandé de venir pour un truc important.

\- Important oui mais j'ai pas dit urgent, se moqua-t-il gentiment.

Elle lui lança un regard lourd de sens mais il sourit et l'entraîna jusqu'au milieu de la zone de tournage. C'était le dernier jour et ils finissaient par une scène dans une rue du Queens. D'ailleurs ils devaient avoir terminé car il n'y avait plus grand monde.

\- Bon, tu vas me dire pourquoi je suis là, demanda-t-elle alors qu'il la prenait par les épaules et lui faisait faire un dernier pas vers la gauche.

\- Pour être franc, j'en sais rien.

\- Hein?!

\- On m'a demandé de te faire venir et de mettre ici. Et tu dois pas bouger.

Il commençait à s'éloigner et quand elle fit mine de partir à sa suite il lui répéta de ne pas bouger.

Qu'est ce que c'était que ce cirque? Un blague pour fêter la fin du tournage? Ca devait être ça, ces idiots lui avaient préparé quelque ch-

\- Salut toi, lança une voix étouffée derrière elle.

Elle se retourna et tomba nez à nez - littéralement - avec le visage masqué de Tom - enfin elle supposait que c'était lui dans le costume de Spider-man - pendu la tête en bas. Elle sursauta et voulu faire un pas en arrière mais il la retint par le bras. De l'autre main il souleva son masque sur son nez et lui lança avec un sourire:

\- J'avais peur que tu me mettes encore un coup de poing mais tu fais des progrès.

\- Qu'est ce que tu fais Tom, demanda-t-elle un peu agacée.

Elle avait espérer qu'elle n'ait pas trop à le voir aujourd'hui. Ils avaient décidé d'un commun accord le matin même que aussi plaisante soit-elle, leur relation devait prendre fin, rapport au faite que le tournage se terminait et qu'il allait repartir à Londres tandis qu'elle irait à Atlanta pour la post-production du film. Elle se voyait mal entretenir une histoire à distance et surtout elle ne se faisait pas d'illusion sur la pérennité de leur aventure.

Jusqu'à présent ils avaient été tellement occupé par le boulot qu'ils avaient tout juste eu le temps de passer leurs nuits ensemble et ils étaient parfois si fatigué de leur journée qu'ils s'endormaient avant d'avoir fait quoi que se soit. Ca avait été très agréable mais on ne pouvait pas décemment dire qu'ils étaient _sortis _ensemble. Et de toute façon, elle n'était pas sûr que ça marche s'il s'y mettait. Ils n'avaient pas grand chose en commun, elle le trouvait toujours immature et elle resterait ennuyeuse à ces yeux, quoi qu'il puisse dire.

Elle ne regrettait pas sa décision mais leur discussion l'avait mise suffisamment mal à l'aise - elle n'avait jamais été douée pour draguer, encore moins pour rompre! - pour qu'elle fasse tout son possible pour éviter Tom toute la journée.

Bien sûr, il avait en avait décidé autrement…

\- Vraiment? Tu veux un dessin, lui souriait-il et c'était d'autant plus troublant qu'elle ne voyait pas ses yeux.

Et soudain elle réalisa où il voulait en venir. Non, non, non elle n'était pas d'accords pour ça! Enfin si, secrètement elle en avait rêvé mais-

\- Je voulais que nos adieux soient à la hauteur, ajouta-t-il et au son de sa voix, elle devina qu'il était fier de son jeu de mot - des adieux à la hauteur, venant d'un gars suspendu en l'air…

\- Tom, souffla-t-elle, toujours incapable de se mettre d'accord avec elle même.

Il pris la décision pour elle en posant une main à l'arrière de sa tête et l'embrassa maladroitement. L'angle était bizarre mais à la fin du baiser ils s'en sortaient plutôt pas mal.

Quand il se séparèrent, il lui glissa un "Adieu, _darling_" à l'oreille qui fit fondre ses dernières pensées récalcitrantes. Quelqu'un dû actionner le treuil des filins car l'acteur se mis à remonter et elle le suivi des yeux.

\- Promis, tu n'entendras plus jamais parlé de moi, lui lança-t-il et elle pouffa de rire.

\- L'inverse est plus probable!

Elle sourit. Finalement elle était plutôt contente que ça se finisse comme ça. Elle n'attendit pas qu'il redescende et quitta le plateau. En passant devant le cameraman elle ne pu s'empêcher de dire:

\- J'imagine que ça n'est pas la peine de te demander d'effacer la vidéo?

\- J'obéis au patron, répondit-il en levant les mains en signe d'impuissance.

Elle souriait toujours quand elle rejoignit Jon dans la voiture qui devait les ramener aux studios. Oui, c'était une belle fin.

* * *

Fin


End file.
